SH Love Story
by Inchii17
Summary: [HAPPY END] Terdapat 2 Versi serta ada Khusus Chapter End (jadi ada 3 Chapter) SoonHoon or SeokHoon
1. Chapter 1

Hai~~ Mungkin jika kalian tidak tahu, ini aku **Yayaerma1** , aku mengubah namaku menjadi **Inchii17** , alasannya mengganti? Yayaerma terlalu biasa untukku kkkk~ aku selalu menggunakan Yayaerma di mana-mana jadi aku merasa bosan? Dan ingin mencari suasana baru dengan nama baru kkkk~ dan sebagai pembukaan nama baruku aku membawa ff SoonHoon lagi~ kali ini dengan cinta segitiga maybe :"v

Aku beri tahu lebih awal, FF ini terdapat **2 versi** , dan setelah 2 versi itu baru ada chapter **End** , Jika respon FF versi Soonyoung bagus dan banyak yang minta lanjut, aku akan melanjutkannya tapi kalau banyak yang enggak suka aku akan menghapusnya . dan hampir semua dalam cerita ini khayalanku. SELAMAT MEMBACA jangan lupa reviewnya~~

* * *

 **Soonyoung's Love Story**

 _ **Inchii17 (dulunya Yayaerma1)**_

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Others Seventeen Member

Pairing : SoonHoon or SeokHoon and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Angst/?, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, **BoyLovers** , **YAOI**! **OOC**! **Alur terlalu cepat**! **TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Aku akan tiba-tiba menggunakan nama asli dan nama panggung mereka, kuharap kalian tak akan bingung. Dan terlalu banyak flashback di sini.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

7 Mei 2016 (11.36 /a.m/ WITA) – Inchii17

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu Boygroup yang baru debute di tahun 2015 dengan nama Seventeen? Kali ini aku akan menceritakan sepenggal? Atau mungkin kisah cinta salah seorang dari mereka, sebut saja Hoshi, pemilik mata 10:10 yang bernama asli Kwon Soonyoung itu pernah jatuh cinta dan masih mencintai orang itu.

Kwon Soonyoung dengan nama panggung Hoshi ini sangat menyukai Woozi sang leader vocal team yang memiliki nama asli Lee Jihoon, sudah sangat lama Hoshi menyukainya, yah sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

.

.

.

Saat itu setelah Soonyoung tahu bahwa dirinya lulus audisi di agensi Pledis Ent. Dirinya langsung dibawa untuk berkenalan dengan trainee lainnya, di sana dia melihat seorang perempuan yang menarik hatinya dan tiba-tiba dia bergumam.

"Ada trainee perempuan juga ternyata di sini." Gumamnya yang terdengar sampai pada trainee 'perempuan' itu.

"Eoh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Maaf tapi di sini tak ada trainee perempuan." Ucap 'perempuan' itu.

"Eh? Lalu kau?" Soonyoung merasa bingung jika yang dilihatnya bukan perempuan jadi…

"Kau mengira aku perempuan? Maaf, kau salah besar, aku ini laki-laki!" kata Perempuan yang ternyata laki-laki itu dengan nada kesal.

"Eoh? Maafkan aku, aku pikir kau perempuan karena rambut panjangmu." Kata Soonyoung yang dengan cepat meminta maaf karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus memotong rambutku nanti." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memegang ujung rambut panjangnya. Soonyoung memperhatikan itu, laki-laki di depannya terlihat sangat manis dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya siapa namanya.

"Tapi jika boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, Lee Jihoon, aku seumuran denganmu." Jawab Jihoon tenang.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung, kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung, dan… eoh? Dari mana kau tahu aku lahir di tahun berapa? Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan umurku." Kata Soonyoung dan tiba-tiba saja Jihoon terlihat gugup, seperti sedang merutuki apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku melihatmu saat kau audisi." Jawabnya setelah lama menghiraukan pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum senang, mungkin dia dan Jihoon memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"Mulai sekarang mohon bimbingannya Jihoon-ah." Kata Soonyoung dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"Aku juga, Soonyoung-ah." Balas Jihoon dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Seperti cerita drama ya? Tapi seperti itulah saat pertemuan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, perasaan Soonyoung setiap harinya terus bertambah, dia bahkan selalu tidur bersama Jihoon, awalnya dengan alasan dia tak biasa tidur di tempat asing dan dia perlu seseorang untuk menemaninya, sebelum tidur pun mereka berdua selalu bicara tentang banyak hal, seperti anime yang mereka tonton bersama, ost dari anime itu, hingga semua hal yang berkaitan tentang dance, music dan lagu.

.

.

.

Setiap hari mereka selalu bersama jika tak ada kesibukan yang membuat mereka terpisahkan yah atau memang karena sengaja di pisahkan.

Soonyoung itu tipe cemburu, tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan hingga suatu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya, hingga berakhir dengan malu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari itu di ruang latihan, Soonyoung melihat Jihoon dan Seungcheol bersama, yah wajar saja mereka berdua itu lengket seperti surat dan prangko kata member lain, mereka berdua sudah menjadi trainee di sini 1 tahun lebih dulu dari pada Soonyoung, jadi wajar saja mereka dekat, yah jadi Soonyoung tak ambil pusing dan hanya berlalu dan segera berlatih dancenya, dia terpikirkan sesuatu kemarin dan ingin mempraktekkannya.

Soonyoung terus berlatih hanya dengan ini dia bisa meredakan rasa cemburunya, jika kalian bilang Soonyoung tak cemburu itu salah, Soonyoung cemburu, dia tak suka Jihoon dekat dengan yang lain, tapi dia bisa apa? Dia bukan kekasih Jihoon atau orang tua Jihoon jadi dia tak bisa melarangnya untuk tidak dekat dengan yang lain.

Entah kesialan atau apa, hari itu permainan begitu tak menyenangkan, bagaimana tidak? Tadi dia melihat Seungcheol mencium Jihoon, memang tidak kena tapi tetap saja dia tak suka hal itu, yah meski juga sebelum Seungcheol mencoba mencium Jihoon dirinya juga ikut mencoba, dan Jihoon menganggap itu hanya candaan.

Karena kejadian itu saat ini Soonyoung benar-benar mengabaikan Seungcheol yang bicara dengannya, Seungcheol kira Soonyoung seperti biasa yang memang dia dengan setia mendengarkan lalu akan bicara di akhir, tapi sampai 20 menit Seungcheol menunggu Soonyoung masih tetap diam.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Hm." Gumam Soonyoung, gumaman yang sangat jarang didengar Seungcheol.

"Ada apa? Kau sedang marah padaku?" Tanya Seungcheol, jangan salah kira jika Seungcheol itu orang yang tidak peka, dia adalah orang paling peka dalam group jadi wajar dia tak tertinggal sedikitpun dari gerak-gerik Soonyoung, bahkan tadi dia melihat sedikit kilatan marah dari Soonyoung.

"Iya hyung, aku sedang marah padamu." Jawab Soonyoung, jika kalian bingung kenapa Soonyoung seberani itu, karena mungkin hanya Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung yang berani bicara padanya seperti ini. (p.s : maksudnya di Line dongsaeng hanya mereka yang berani gitu.)

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku perbuat sampai kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Seungcheol, meski dia orang yang keras tapi jika saat seperti ini dia akan menjadi lembut dan memilih menyelesaikan masalah dengan bicara bukan adu tonjokkan, lagi pula Soonyoung itu salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya setelah Jihoon tentu saja.

"Aku cemburu padamu hyung." Kata Soonyoung, dia menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Cemburu?" ulang Seungcheol meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya bukan kesalahan telinganya. Dan dia melihat Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban iya. "Kau cemburu padaku? Karena siapa?" Tanya Seungcheol kaget, pura-pura kaget sebenarnya, dia tahu kalau Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon itu terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang sangat manis jika bersama Jihoon, berbeda jika dia bersama yang lainnya.

"Jihoon, aku tak suka saat hyung bersama dengan Jihoon begitu dekat." Ucap Soonyoung dan Seungcheol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, jujur saja itu hal tak mungkin, Seungcheol memang tertarik pada Jihoon bukan untuk dijadikan kekasih atau apa, dia hanya tertarik dan menurutnya Jihoon tidak cocok untuknya, Jihoon itu terlalu kasar dan susah untuk diatur, dia lebih cocok dijadikan adik daripada seorang kekasih.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa? Aku serius." Kata Soonyoung kesal, yah Soonyoung selalu punya sisi ini saat bersama dengannya (Seungcheol), dia adik yang manis dan karena itu Seungcheol menyukainya (suka dalam artian menyayanginya, bukan cinta sepasang kekasih), bahkan Soonyoung itu tak berani berbohong padanya. Soonyoung juga takut membuat Seungcheol marah jadi dia selalu menjadi adik yang baik bagi Seungcheol.

"Soonyoung-ah kau lucu, aku tahu kau menyukai Jihoon dan asal kau tahu aku hanya menganggap Jihoon adikku tak lebih, lagi pula jika kau cemburu karena permainan tadi kurasa aku memang harus meminta maaf padamu." Kata Seungcheol mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Soonyoung. "Maafkan hyung ya, Soonyoungie." Kata Seungcheol memanggil Soonyoung dengan imut.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan memafkanmu jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dan lagi… maafkan aku hyung." Kata Soonyoung.

Seungcheol terkekeh gemas sambil mengusap kepala Soonyoung. "kumaafkan, ayo makan kurasa perutmu mulai lapar." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kurasa itu perutmu hyung." Kata Soonyoung bercanda dan Seungcheol tahu itu, mereka berdua sangat dekat dan Seungcheol benar-benar menyayangi Soonyoung seperti adiknya sendiri, oh perlu diketahui Soonyoung itu hatinya terlalu lembut dan mudah tersakiti jadi Seungcheol selalu berhati-hati dalam berbicara atau dia akan membuat Soonyoung menjauhinya selama waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

.

.

.

Cemburu itu selalu terjadi tapi Soonyoung sekarang lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia tak terlalu cemburu dengan kedekatan Jihoon pada member lain, bahkan setelah debute dia jadi bisa memaklumi kedekatan antara Jihoon dan Mingyu, lagi pula dia tahu Mingyu itu hanya milik Wonwoo seorang. Kedekatan Jihoon dengan Seungkwan, itu hal mustahil karena Seungkwan hanya menyukai Hansol. kedekatan Jihoon dengan Chan atau Hansol, itu bukanlah hal besar karena Chan juga Hansol tahu Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon dan jika mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka, dipastikan mereka tak akan berani mendekati Jihoon melebihi dari batas yang telah Soonyoung beritahukan. Kedekatan Jihoon dan Jisoo? Kurasa Jihoon tak menyukai Jisoo seperti seorang kekasih hanya menyukainya karena Jisoo memang baik pada siapapun, lagi pula Jisoo itu hyung tersayang Soonyoung yang tahu bagaimana Soonyoung jika apa yang disukainya direbut oleh yang lain, itu sangat mengerikan. Kedekatan Jihoon dan Jeonghan pun bukanlah masalah, itu karena Jeonghan eomma Seventeen dan Jeonghan itu kekasih Seungcheol yang dengan pasti Seungcheol juga bukan masalah untuk Soonyoung. Serta kedekatan Jihoon pada China Line bukan masalah karena setahu Soonyoung 2 orang di China line itu sudah berkencan sejak lama. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah kedekaan Jihoon dengan Seokmin, Soonyoung sudah merasa tak nyaman sejak debute Adore u dulu.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Soonyoung tapi karena Jihoon selalu dekat dengan Seokmin dia jadi merasa harus menjauhkan mereka berdua dengan selalu mengajak Seokmin bermain bersamanya, yah mungkin hanya perasananya, wajar saja kan Seokmin dekat dengan Jihoon mereka itu kan satu team, mungkin hubungannya sama seperti hubungan dirinya dengan Chan yang seperti kakak-adik.

Lambat laun setelah comeback dengan lagu Mansae dan saat fanmeet, yah itu karena permintaan tapi tetap saja Soonyoung tak menyukai itu.

.

.

.

"Dokyeom is my everything." Kata Woozi, dan setelah itu Dokyeom langsung memeluk Woozi dengan yang sepertinya senang menyambut pelukan itu.

Soonyoung yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Hoshi itu hanya bisa melihat, ingin rasanya dia memukul Seokmin namun ditahannya, tetap tersenyum meski hati sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini semua member Seventeen sedang mempersiapkan untuk comeback mereka, kali ini lebih special karena yah ini adalah album pertama mereka, Soonyoung begitu sibuk dengan choreo yang akan digunakan mereka nanti, hingga tengah malam tiba, otak dan tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah dan dia perlu penyegar sekarang, kebetulan setahunya Jihoon juga sedang mengerjakan lagu di studionya, dengan semangat membara dirinya berjalan menuju ruang atas di mana di sana terdapat studio Jihoon berada, baru sampai di tengah tangga dia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari seseorang yang disukainya, perasaan bingung merasukinya.

" _Jihoon tertawa? Dengan siapa?"_ batinnya, dan setelah itu terdengar suara Seokmin yang sangat dikenal Soonyoung menyapa indra pendengarnya. _"Seokmin?"_ batin Soonyoung. Tubuhnya memanas, perasaan cemburu membakar hatinya, tangannya menggepal, dan saat dirinya akan pergi ke atas untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya pada wajah Seokmin dia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang di ucapkan Jihoon pada Seokmin.

"Kau lucu Seokmin-ah, aku jadi menyukaimu." Ucap Jihoon, mendengar itu tubuh Soonyoung refleks menegang, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong, hatinya bahkan mungkin sudah tak berbentuk, perlahan dia berbalik arah dan dengan gontai dia berjalan turun menjauh dari tempat itu, pergi entah kemana, membiarkan dirinya diterpa angin dingin malam itu, padahal itu masih musim dingin dan dia lupa mengenakan jaketnya yang tertinggal di ruang latihan, dirinya sudah tak peduli, rasa sakit karena angin dingin itu bahkan bukan apa-apa dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada hatinya.

Terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di depan dorm (lama) mereka, Soonyoung langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, sudah terlihat kalau semua orang yang ada di dorm tertidur pulas, Soonyoung berbaring di kasur yang sudah lama tak dia tiduri itu karena dia selalu tidur di ruang latihan beberapa hari belakangan ini, menatap ke atas dengan tatapan pilu, hatinya sakit, tubuhnya lemas, pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang, Lee Jihoon, orang yang selama ini disukainya tapi dia tak mampu mengungkapkannya, bukan karena tak berani, hanya dia tak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sangat dihargai Jihoon, orang itu pernah bilang kalau mereka itu adalah sahabat sejati jadi tak ada yang boleh merusaknya, dan Soonyoung bisa apa jika Jihoon sendiri yang bilang? Memendam perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah hal mudah, berkali-kali dirinya harus menahan rasa cemburu, menahan rasa posesifnya pada Jihoon meski pada awalnya Soonyoung dengan sangat terbuka selalu menggoda Jihoon, itu dulu karena Jihoon belum mengatakan kalimat itu dan Jihoon hanya menganggap itu semua candaannya saja.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung menangis, dalam diam dan dalam dinginnya malam, dia bahkan lupa kalau tubuhnya sudah menggigil dingin, karena semua itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi Soonyoung malam itu, dan juga dia lupa kalau dia tak tahan dengan udara dingin itu bisa membuatnya sakit ke esokan harinya.

Benar saja, besoknya Soonyoung sakit, Seungcheol yang pertama kali menemukannya menggigil, tubuhnya panas dan itu tanda jika Soonyoung terkena demam.

Seungcheol menghubungi manager dan CEO mereka, memberitahu kalau Soonyoung demam serta meminta izin untuk tak latihan hari itu. Hanya sehari dan lagipula choreographer mereka sedang sakit jadi tak mungkin mereka bisa latihan hari itu.

"Jeonghan-ah apa kau menemukan obatnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ini, untung saja aku masih menyimpannya." Jawab Jeonghan dan menyodorkan obat yang dia ambil di kotak obat mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Hyung ini air dan buburnya." Mingyu masuk ke kamar itu membawa bubur dan air putih untuk Soonyoung, membuat bubur bukanlah hal sulit untuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Ini membingungkan, semalam Soonyoung hyung masih terlihat sehat jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba sakit?" itu Seungkwan, dia semalam sebelum pulang melihat Soonyoung di ruang latihan dan menurutnya Soonyoung terlihat sangat aktif waktu itu.

"Semua anggota performance team bahkan menemani Soonyoung hyung semalam tapi saat aku, Jun hyung dan Minghao hyung kembali dari mini market Soonyoung hyung sudah tak ada." Chan berucap kemudian.

"Dia pergi?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ya hyung, Soonyoung hyung bahkan meninggalkan ja- Oh Astaga! Mungkinkah Soonyoung hyung pulang tanpa memakai jaketnya?" Chan berteriak kaget saat sadar kalau dia semalam melihat jaket Soonyoung di ruang latihan.

"Dia pulang tanpa memakai jaketnya?!" itu Jeonghan, dia benar-benar tak percaya Soonyoung akan meninggalkan jaketnya dan pulang tanpa jaket, Soonyoung itu tak suka udara dingin karena itu bisa membuatnya sakit, dia selalu ingat untuk memakai jaketnya saat akan keluar.

"Apa ada yang melihatnya pulang?" tanya Seungcheol dan semua yang ada di sana menggeleng.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya, dia masih tertidur sejak tadi meski terdengar suara berisik yang mengganggu, dia hanya terlalu lemas dan tak bertenaga untuk membuka matanya.

"Soonyoung-ah/Soonyoung hyung!" panggil semua orang di dalam kamar itu, membuat beberapa orang lainnya di luar mendengar panggilan itu dan berbondong-bondong mendatangi sumber suara.

Setelah dia sudah membuka seluruh matanya, meski matanya tetap saja terlihat sayu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat satu persatu orang di sekitarnya, mungkin sebenarnya dia mencari seseorang yang hadir dalam mimpinya tadi, dia menemukan orang itu hampir saja dia tersenyum manis sebelum matanya menemukan jika orang itu berdiri bersebelahan dengan Seokmin, orang yang dianggapnya sahabat, yang semalam hampir membuatnya mendaratkan pukulan di wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Soonyoung tersenyum kecut kemudian, merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan, dia menatap Seungcheol yang tepat ada di sebelahnya, yang tadi sempat ikut menatap apa yang dia tatap.

"Hyung, ini jam berapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jam 10, kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol setelah menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya, meski dia kesusahan saat akan bangun, tapi dia memaksa. "Aku ingin latihan hyung, choreonya belum selesai, aku harus menyelesaikannya." Ucap Soonyoung yang ingin turun dari tepat tidurnya dan dengan sigap Seungcheol mendorong Soonyoung dengan pelan kembali terbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau demam dan kau harus istirahat, manager dan sajangnim mengizinkan kita istirahat hari ini." Kata Seungcheol, dia berbicara tegas dan itu membuat Soonyoung tak dapat berkutik lagi, dia harus menuruti perkataan sang leader jika tak ingin membuatnya marah dan melayangkan nyawamu. "Dan aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar Soonyoung-ah." kalimat yang seperti perintah itu di dengar para member lain dan itu membuat mereka berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hyung cepat sembuh, makan buburnya." Kata Mingyu dengan senyumnya.

"Itu benar hyung, istirahatlah hari ini." Itu Chan, anak itu tidak biasanya mengucapkan kata istirahat karena sangat jarang melihat Chan istirahat selama ini.

"Cepat sembuh Soonyoung-ah." kata Jeonghan mengelus puncak kepala dongsaengnya itu.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cepan sembuh Soonyoung-ah." ucap Jihoon sebelum pergi, membuat getaran pada hatinya dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

Jeonghan yang terakhir keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamar, memberi ruang privasi untuk Soonyoung dan Seungcheol.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung tersenyum kecut, hyungnya satu ini sama seperti Jeonghan terlalu peka pada sekitar dan itu menyebalkan.

"Hmm." Gumam Soonyoung sambil mengangguk.

"Minum dulu, kau pasti haus." Kata Seungcheol, benarkan? Seungcheol itu terlalu peka untuk hal kecil seperti ini. Soonyoung meminum airnya, tidak sampai habis karena dia masih menyisakan banyak air dalam gelas itu dan lagi dia tidak merasa sangat haus.

"Jadi ada apa denganmu dan Jihoon? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung tertegun.

"Kenapa hyung sangat peka begini? Ya hyung, aku ada masalah dengannya dan kami tak bertengkar." Kata Soonyoung.

"Hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu begini Soonyoung-ah, lagi pula tadi saat bagun dia yang pertama kali kau cari." Kata Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut akan fakta itu. "Jika kalian tak bertengkar lalu apa msalahnya?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Jihoon… dia menyukai Seokmin." Kata Soonyoung, wajahnya berubah sendu saat mengatakan itu, terus memamerkan senyum kecutnya yang sepertinya menahan air matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Jihoon mengatakannya sendiri?" tanya Seungcheol, dia sedari tadi berbicara dengan nada pelan agar member lain di luar sana tak akan mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Ya hyung, aku mendengar Jihoon mengatakan itu dengan suaranya sendiri." Kali ini dia tersenyum tapi matanya menatap ke atas.

Seungcheol diam, jujur saja dia tak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini, dan di saat bersamaan Chan tiba-tiba masuk dan bilang sesuatu dengan seruan bahagia.

"Hyung! Kita akan pindah ke dorm baru!" seru Chan membuat Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menatapnya. "Oh maafkan aku, aku akan pergi sekarang, aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu saja." Kata Chan setelah sadar kalau dia sudah mengganggu dan kembali menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya.

Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup Seungcheol dan Soonyoung mendengar suara Seungkwan. "Aku tau Seokmin hyung pasti menyukai Jihoon hyung!" suara yang terdengar seperti pekikan itu membuat tubuh Soonyoung menegang seperti semalam.

Suara pintu tertutup dan membuat kamar itu kembali hening, di luar sana, Chan, Hansol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedang berdoa semoga Soonyoung tak mendengar teriakan Seungkwan.

"Hyung sepertinya aku harus merelakannya." Ucap Soonyoung membuat Seungcheol menatapnya intens, Seungcheol tahu bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung selama ini rasa cemburunya pada setiap member yang dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Jihoon, perasaan sayang serta perhatiannya pada Jihoon dan perasaan cintanya yang tulus.

Seungcheol menepuk bahu Soonyoung, memberi semangat, meski itu membuat Soonyoung ingin menangis. Dia tahu dia cengeng, tapi apa salahnya menangis saat ini? Lagi pula hanya Seungcheol yang melihatnya menangis. Seungcheol memeluk Soonyoung menenangkan laki-laki itu, yang tengah menangis dalam diam, Soonyoung sudah terlalu lama memendam semua ini, Seungcheol sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan kalut Soonyoung dan Soonyoung perlu pelampiasan jika dia tak bisa menari maka satu-satunya adalah menangis.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih mengingat dengan jelas hari itu hari dimana dia terkena demam dan harus beristirahat di atas tempat tidur seharian penuh bahkan meminta Seungcheol untuk tidak membiarkan Jihoon atau Seokmin masuk, dan agar membuat member tak curiga Seungcheol hanya membolehkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan juga dirinya yang masuk ke kamar Soonyoung. Yah meski itu bukan kamarnya sendiri tapi itu perintah Seungcheol dan member lain tak bisa membantahnya. Dia menangis hari itu, keesokan harinya dia masih terlihat pucat, tak banyak bicara, dan dia mengabaikan Jihoon yang berusaha bicara padanya sepanjang hari. Beberapa member menyadari sikap aneh Soonyoung, itu aneh, Soonyoung mengabaikan Jihoon adalah sebuah keanehan dan patut di pertanyakan.

Tapi keesokan harinya lagi Soonyoung sudah kembali seperti semula dan member lain menganggap itu hanya efek karena Soonyoung sakit.

Tak tahukah mereka? Kalau hari itu Soonyoung mati-matian tersenyum seperti tak ada yang terjadi, menekan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di hatinya, menari sebanyak yang dia bisa, terus memikirkan comeback mereka dan para Carats diluar sana yang dengan setia menunggu mereka kembali, mencoba membuang pikirannya tentang Jihoon selama ini, dia bahkan sudah tak pernah pergi ke studio Jihoon, biasanya saat dia berlatih hingga malam bersama anggota performance team sesekali dia akan menjenguk Jihoon sekedar menanyakan apa Jihoon sudah makan atau belum dan jika belum akan mengajaknya membeli makanan sebentar lalu makan bersama, atau memaksa Jihoon pulang bersamanya karena Jihoon terlihat kelelahan, setelah Soonyoung sakit hari itu dia sangat jarang berkunjung ke studio Jihoon dan hanya kesana jika ada perlu saja itupun sangat sebentar lalu pergi dari sana, bahkan saat pindah ke dorm baru mereka, Soonyoung memilih kamar yang berbeda dengan Jihoon beruntung Jihoon sekamar dengan Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, bukan sekamar dengan Seokmin, itu saja sudah membuat hati Soonyoung lega.

Namun itu hanya sebentar saat setelah beberapa hari tinggal di dorm baru dan 1 hari setelah showcase comeback mereka Soonyoung mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan datang dari Jihoon dan Seokmin.

"Aku dan Jihoon hyung berkencan sekarang." Tutur Seokmin dengan gummy smilenya serta anggukan dari Jihoon yang terlihat pelan.

Seungkwan, Minghao dan Jun langsung memberi selamat pada Seokmin karena bisa melelehkan hati dingin Jihoon. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol dan Chan terkejut akan penuturan Seokmin itu serta diam-diam mereka melirik Soonyoung yang kebetulan sedang mengambil air minum di dapur. Soonyoung di sana bisa mendengar penuturan Seokmin dengan jelas karena Seokmin mengutarakannya dengan suara cukup keras, tangannya bergetar, gelas yang masih tersisa air di dalamnya langsung dia teguk dalam satu kali tegukan, meletakkan gelas itu pada tempat pencucian, membuang nafas kasar berulang kali lalu keluar dari dapur itu, menghampiri Seokmin.

Beberapa member menahan nafas mereka, kalian tahukan Soonyoung itu memegang sabuk hitam di Taekwondo? Karena itu mereka takut kalau Soonyoung akan memberikan tendangan pada wajah Seokmin, tapi apa yang mereka pikirkan tak terjadi, Soonyoung menepuk bahu Seokmin, tersenyum sangat manis, membuat yang melihat merinding sebentar.

"Jaga Jihoon dengan baik, dia susah diatur." Kata Soonyoung dengan sedikit nada candaan, membuat Seokmin tersenyum senang.

"Aku tau hyung, aku akan menjaganya." Kata Seokmin. Kemudian Soonyoung berpamitan pada semua member, beralasan kalau dia ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market dan dia menekankan tak ingin menerima titipan apapun.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol dan Chan tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Soonyoung pergi, mungkin dia ingin menenangkan dirinya saat itu.

"Selamat untuk kalian." Ucap Jeonghan singkat dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jaga Jihoon, jangan membuatnya menangis atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Ucap Seungcheol yang juga ikut masuk ke kamar.

"Berhati-hatilah, And congrats." Itu Jisoo, dia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa cemilan.

"Jihoon-ah selamat ya." Kata Wonwoo dengan senyumnya, meski di sisi lain dia memikirkan bagaimana nasip Soonyoung selanjutnya?

Mingyu hanya menepuk bahu Seokmin dan pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk mereka minum.

"Congrats hyung, aku harap kalian bahagia." Kata Hansol dan lalu duduk mendekati Seungkwan yang entah sedang asik menonton apa.

Seokmin dan Jihoon saling memandang, karena Chan hanya diam, hanya dia yang tak mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka.

"Chan-ah kau tak ingin memberi selamat?" kata Seokmin dengan senyumnya.

"Semua orang sudah mengucapkannya, aku tak tahu ingin bilang apa." Kata Chan, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuat Seokmin bingung, apa yang terjadi pada magnae satu itu?

Beberapa orang di dorm itu memikirkan apa Soonyoung baik-baik saja sendirian di luar? Apa dia tak bertindak bodoh dengan sengaja menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak, semuanya sangat khawatir dan tidak bisa tenang malam itu karena Soonyoung tak pulang ke dorm juga malam itu.

.

.

.

Semalaman suntuk Soonyoung berada di ruang latihan, dirinya terus menari dan menari, melampiaskan apa yang dia rasakan hingga dirinya lelah dan terbaring di lantai, memandang langit-langit ruang latihan, mengangkat lengannya seperti ingin meraih langit-langit itu tapi tangannya tak sampai, seperti halnya hatinya yang tak sampai pada Jihoon, selama ini dia hanya memandang Jihoon dari jauh, tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan dan ini sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

Esok malamnya, Seventeen membuat acara Andromeda di V app, seperti biasa Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang mencaji pemandu acaranya, Hoshi terlihat tak banyak bicara meski dirinya berusaha seperti dirinya yang biasa namun tetap saja dia tak bisa. Saat gilirannya selesai mengucapkan kalimat untuk Carats yang menonton dan membuatnya harus duduk di sebelah Jihoon membuatnya bingung sebentar dan lalu duduk di sebelah Jihoon dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara, Soonyoung masih memikirkan hal tadi saat dirinya memeriksa alat kejujuran itu, dia tak sengaja menggenggam tangan Jihoon membuat tubuhnya berdesir, dia pun tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Jihoon yang ada di belakang dengan punggungnya, dia bahagia meski hanya sebentar, dan perasaan canggung merasuki suasana antara dirinya dan Jihoon hingga kamera mendekati Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung tersenyum karena Carat sedang menonton mereka tanpa tahu kalau Jihoon juga tersenyum di sampingnya.

Setelah acara usai, dia dan member lain harus segera latihan kembali, karena esoknya mereka akan tampil untuk pertama kalinya di acara music dengan membawakan lagu baru mereka. Setelah latihan cukup lama dan semua member harus segera istirahat agar besok mereka bisa tampil lebih fit mereka segera pulang ke dorm, Soonyoung melihat bagaimana Seokmin begitu memperhatikan Jihoon, cemburu? Tentu saja, tapi bukankah itu wajar? Seokmin kekasihnya dan Soonyoung hanya sahabatnya, jadi dia tak bisa melarangnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari dalam minggu pertama mereka comeback, Soonyoung terus dalam mood kurang baik, dan member lain mengerti hingga tak ingin mengganggu sang leader performance, namun satu hal yang berbeda, biasanya saat di ruang tunggu Soonyoung akan bercanda bersama Jihoon tapi kali ini Soonyoung hanya berbicara pada Chan dan Minghao terkadang pada Jeonghan juga Seungcheol atau Hansol sesekali saat anak itu tak bersama Seungkwan. Jihoon? Dia lebih banyak bersama Wonwoo dan Seungkwan.

Semua member yang tahu akan masalah Soonyoung terus memberi semangat bahkan Seungcheol bilang untuk bersikap seperti biasa pada Jihoon jika tak ingin Jihoon kecewa dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Satu hal yang Soonyoung lupa beberapa hari itu, meski Jihoon tak bisa menjadi miliknya dirinya tetap Sahabat Jihoon, mereka juga sudah berjanji tak akan merusak persahabatan itu apapun alasannya, sadar akan kelakuan begitu kekanakannya, Soonyoung berusaha kembali seperti sedia kala meski saat di depan orang banyak dia masih terlihat canggung saat bersama Jihoon sama seperti saat Fansign kemarin saat dia dan Jihoon harus berdiri bersebelahan (Inchii/Aya : ingat saat SoonHoon memakai jaket yang sama?), mereka hanya diam, Soonyoung bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Carats yang datang, itu lebih baik dari pada memandang Jihoon meski sedari tadi dirinya terus ingin menatap Jihoon tapi dia terus menahanya sepanjang hari. Tapi hari itu lebih baik karena tadi pagi dia berbicara banyak hal dengan Jihoon yang juga terlihat antusias saat berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu, hingga ketika tanggal menunjukkan tanggal 4 bulan mei tahun 2016, di mana untuk pertama kalinya Seventeen menang dalam sebuah acara, dengan lagu Pretty U buatan Jihoon serta choreo yang dibuat Soonyoung saat dirinya mengunjungi sebuah café dulu. Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung serta Seungkwan menangis tanpa henti saat itu, Soonyoung melihat Jihoon menangis membungkuk di depannya, dia ingin memeluk Jihoon saat dirinya berada di dekat Jihoon tapi diurungkannya niat itu saat melihat Seokmin mendekat, dan memeluk Jihoon, dia melihatnya dan air matanya kembali terurai, Jeonghan yang melihat langsung memeluk Soonyoung, menepuk punggungnya menguatkannya.

Soonyoung tahu diri, Seokmin itu juga sahabatnya, meski dirinya juga menyukai Jihoon, kali ini dia akan berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau Jihoon tak bisa menjadi miliknya, merelakan Jihoon bersama dengan Seokmin jika itu bisa membuat si mungil tersenyum bahagia. Dia akan merelakan mereka bersama tanpa mengganggu sedikit pun, meski hatinya hancur dan sakit melihat itu tapi dia pasti akan tersenyum nanti karena melihat Jihoon yang juga tersenyum bahagia meski kebahagiaan itu bukan dari dirinya.

Saat turun dari panggung dengan cepat Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon, semua member melihat itu, Seokmin bahkan juga melihat tapi tak ada semburat cemburu di sana, mungkin Seokmin pikir kedua Leader yang sudah bekerja keras itu sedang saling berbagi kebahagiaan karena kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan.

Tapi kau salah Seokmin, itu pelukan penuh rasa cinta, Soonyoung menganggap itu pelukan terakhir yang akan dia berikan pada Jihoon, tak ada pelukan di lain waktu nanti, yah mungkin, Soonyoung dan Jihoon menangis dalam pelukan itu, Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya begitupula Soonyoung, cukup lama mereka berpelukan dalam tangis dan diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, hingga Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukan itu, menepuk punggung serta mengusap kepala Jihoon lalu tersenyum pada Jihoon, terlihat seperti orang sedang berterima kasih atas kerja keras yang mereka berdua telah lakukan, dengan suara pelan Soonyoung berucap.

"Berbahagialah Lee Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tersenyum lalu beberapa saat kemudian salah satu staff bilang untuk berfoto bersama sambil memegang piala, sebuah kenangan karena kebetulan mereka berfoto bersebelahan hari itu, di hari kemenangan pertama mereka.

Sebuah hari kebahagiaan dan kesedihan terjadi di hari yang sama, dan malam itu Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya dan memulai hidup baru ke esokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Soonyoung version END-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aloooo~~ karena aku baru ganti pen name mari berkenalan aku yang dulunya pake pen name Yayaerma1 tapi berubah nama menjadi Inchii17, kalian bisa panggil aku Inchii atau Nchii :v yah jika kalian sudah terbiasa memanggil Adek, Saeng, Kakak, Eonni, Aya dll :v kalian bisa tetap panggil begitu :v duh yah sebenarnya pas selese baca ulang gak nangis, dan sekali lagi baca sambil denger lagu SJ yang She's Gone plus Good Bye My Love, langsung netesin air mata :""v ini aku buat sebeagai pengungkapan perasaan sedihku liat moment SeokHoon :""v sakiiitttt liatnya, sakiiitttt :""v

Uhuk Maaf untuk Typo yang bertebaran atau keambiguan serta kecepatan perpindahan ceritanya :""v aku tunggu kesan, pesan, review, Like and follownya~

Next or Delete?

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **8 Mei 2016 (02:48 /a.m/ WITA) – Inchii17**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~ Hai~ Inchii balik lagi sebelum itu aku mau bilang makasih buat Kak **KittyJihoon** yang gegara Tweet kakak kemarin2/? dedek langsung baper dan esoknya langsung bikin ini ff :"v Tweet kakak yg itu/? dedek masukin ke sini biar yang baca juga baper :"'v oh iya yang mau ngobrol atau sekedar berbaper ria soal SoonHoon atau member seventeen lainnya silahkan follow **Ayaerma16** mention aja kalo mau di folback, nanti pasti difolback kok . Ekhem, Inchii dah baca reviewnya yg sungguh menggetirkan tangan :""v kemaren sempet mau delete, takut! gilak :"v tapi yaudah lah lanjutin aja, udah terlanjur :"v

Makasih juga yang udah mau ngekritik, yah emang sih gaya bahasa Inchii kan rada kaku-ngebosenin gitu, Inchii belum berani pindah ke bahasa yang gaul dikit biar pembaca gk bosen gitu, maafin Inchii buat saat ini belum bisa ngubah gaya bahasa yang ngebosenin ini, karena temanya serius yaudah pasti ngebosenin kan :"v kalo gak suka bisa langsung close kok, mungkin lain waktu aja baca cerita Inchii lagi, ya kali aja udah berubah gaya bahasa jadi gaul dikit :v dan ini dia versi keduanya, bercerita dari sisi Jihoon :"v Selamat membaca~~

Jihoon's Love Story

 _Inchii17 (dulunya Yayaerma1)_

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Others Seventeen Member

Pairing : SoonHoon or SeokHoon and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Angst/?, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, **BoyLovers** , **YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI DAPAT MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Aku akan tiba-tiba menggunakan nama asli dan nama panggung mereka, kuharap kalian tak akan bingung. Dan terlalu banyak flashback di sini.

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **8 Mei 2016 (13.13 WITA) – Inchii17**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

Jika kemarin aku menceritakan kisah tentang Kwon Soonyoung, kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisah tentang Lee Jihoon, jika Soonyoung punya rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dari Jihoon, maka Jihoon punya lebih banyak rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dari Soonyoung.

Lee Jihoon salah satu member paling berpengaruh dalam group Seventeen, dia lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Woozi, wajahnya yang manis serta tubuhnya yang tingginya belum lunas ini memiliki banyak penggemar di luar sana, tapi tahukah kalian kalau Jihoon punya rahasia sejak sebelum debutenya bersama Seventeen? Yah rahasia yang dijaganya sejak masih menjadi trainee di pledis, dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini, Soonyoung sahabatnya sendiri pun tak tahu soal ini karena Jihoon tak ingin Soonyoung sampai tahuinya.

.

.

.

Jihoon, setahun setelah dia menjadi trainee di pledis dia melihat dan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata unik, matanya yang sipit dan tajam itu membius Jihoon membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu.

Setelah mengetahui nama, tempat dan tanggal serta tahun lahirnya, Jihoon selalu merapalkan dalam hati dan otaknya agar dirinya selalu ingat tentang laki-laki itu.

Pertama kalinya mereka berbicara itu saat laki-laki itu bergumam tentangnya yang terlihat seperti perempuan, cukup membuat jengkel namun Jihoon bersyukur karena itu dia bisa berbicara dengan laki-laki itu, setahunya laki-laki itu sangat pandai menari dan Jihoon ingin seperti dirinya.

Kwon Soonyoung, laki-laki yang selalu menghantui pikiran dan hidupnya, disaat Soonyoung sedang tak sibuk dia akan menghapiri Jihoon lalu menggoda atau sekedar mengobrol dengannya, cukup dengan itu saja membuat Jihoon merasa special dalam hidup Soonyoung, pasalnya laki-laki itu sangat jarang menghapiri member lain kecuali ada perlu, hanya Jihoon yang dia begitukan, hingga suatu hari Jihoon merasakan apa rasa cemburu itu, yah itu terjadi saat Minghao menjadi salah satu anggota Seventeen.

Minghao itu dari China sama seperti Jun tapi dia selalu bersama Soonyoung, waktu Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersama pun berkurang drastis, Soonyoung lebih banyak bersama Minghao, karena itulah saat dirinya dan Soonyoung hanya berdua dengan tanpa alasan dia mengucapkan kalimat itu _"Berjanjilan kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya, tak ada yang boleh menghancurkannya apapun alasannya."_ Jihoon berharap dengan mengatakan hal itu Soonyoung tak akan pergi dari hidupnya, tapi kenyataannya Soonyoung malah menjaga jarak darinya.

Dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, Jihoon merasa Soonyoung semakin jauh, jika saja apa yang dirasakan Jihoon hanyalah sebatas suka, mungkin Jihoon tak akan ambil pusing, tapi perasaan yang Jihoon rasakan bisa membuatmu sesak karena tak bisa bertemu dengannya walau itu hanya sebentar, perasaan berdebar serta senyuman malu-malu saat dia menyanyikan lagu cinta atau sekedar membisikkan kata-kata manis padamu. Jihoon awalnya tak bisa menerima perasaan itu, tapi lama-lama perasaan itu semakin dalam dan sekarang perasaan itu bahkan sudah memenuhi rongga kosong di hatinya dulu. Nama asli dan nama panggung dari namja bermarga Kwon itu selalu berada dalam otak Jihoon, suara manis namja itupun selalu menjadi melody indah di indra pendengarnya, mata sipit nan tajam namja itu bahkan menjadi hal yang selalu ingin Jihoon lihat, serta senyuman dari Kwon Soonyoung bisa membuat seorang Lee Jihoon ikut tersenyum yang akan disertai dengan rona merah di pipi tembemnya.

.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya kapan Jihoon mulai menyukai Soonyoung, kalian tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi jika kalian bertanya kapan Jihoon menyadari dirinya menyukai Soonyoung maka Jihoon akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, boleh aku tidur bersamamu?" Soonyoung berbicara pelan pada Jihoon.

"Eoh? Kau itu sudah besar Kwon Soonyoung, kenapa kita harus tidur bersama?"

"Ayolah, kau tahu kan aku trainee baru,aku tak biasa ada di tempat asing, aku perlu teman, atau aku tak akan tidur hingga besok." Kata Soonyoung, memelas.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" Soonyoung memastikan dengan mimik wajah memelasnya.

Jihoon melihat wajah Soonyoung, dia berusaha untuk menolak ajakan Soonyoung, tapi anehnya Jihoon tak tega pada Soonyoung, yah sebuah keanehan Jihoon tak bisa bilang tidak pada Soonyoung.

"Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu, hanya malam ini saja." Kata Jihoon dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Soonyoung tersenyum senang dan mengikuti Jihoon masuk ke kamar Jihoon.

Pagi harinya, Jihoon yang bangun lebih dulu karena merasa terganggu dengan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya.

Membuka perlahan matanya, yang kemudian mencoba membiasakan pandangannya, hingga mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya, Jihoon mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan lucu, dirinya tertegun melihat apa- maksudku siapa di pagi itu, Kwon Soonyoung, namja yang semalam memelas untuk tidur bersama dengannya, dengan sangat manisnya tidur tanpa beban, entah kemana wajah memelasnya semalam, sekarang bagi Jihoon Soonyoung terlihat sangat manis dan tampan, Jihoon menyukainya.

Sejak itulah Jihoon dan Soonyoung sering atau bisa dibilang selalu tidur bersama, mereka memiliki alasan berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama, Soonyoung yang ingin dekat dengan Jihoon dan Jihoon yang ingin melihat wajah tidur Soonyoung, tapi tujuan mereka adalah untuk bersama sambil memupuk perasaan cinta di hati mereka.

.

.

.

Jika mengingatnya Jihoon akan tersenyum kecut, dulu Soonyoung selalu berlari ke arahnya untuk mengajaknya tidur bersama, tapi sekarang, Soonyoung bahkan tidak lagi sekamar dengannya, Soonyoung lebih memilih sekamar dengan orang itu, yah orang yang selalu menyayangi Soonyoung seperti dirinya, bedanya orang itu bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Jika pada awalnya Jihoon mengira Minghao adalah orang yang akan memisahkannya dengan Soonyoung, maka Jihoon salah besar, Minghao itu memang seperti itu, dia dekat dengan Soonyoung karena Soonyoung sangat baik pada semua member, lihat sekarang, Minghao bahkan juga dekat dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin, dan menurut Seungkwan, Minghao itu menyukai Jun yang beruntungnya Jun juga menyukai Minghao, jadi sangat mustahil Minghao akan merebut Soonyoung- _nya_.

Yah bahkan setelah Jihoon tahu hal itu hatinya tetap tak tenang, Jihoon tahu Wonwoo sahabatnya pun sempat menyukai Soonyoung. Entah apa yang digunakan namja sipit satu itu, semua orang sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya, membuat Jihoon tak tenang, Seungkwan bahkan bilang kalau Jihoon benar-benar berbeda saat membicarakan tentang Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Jun dan Wonwoo adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui perasaan Jihoon pada Soonyoung, mereka semua mendukung pilihan Jihoon, menganggap jika Soonyoung pasti bisa membahagiakan Jihoon.

Hingga suatu hari Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengeluh pada Jihoon, mengatakan kenapa Jihoon masih menyukai namja yang bahkan tidak peka seperti Soonyoung.

"Hyung! Berhenti saja menyukai Soonyoung hyung! Hyung selalu saja marah-marah padaku setelah melihat kedekatan Soonyoung hyung dengan member lain." Keluh Seungkwan.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti di saat aku sudah benar-benar sayang padanya." Jihoon melempar Seungkwan dengan boneka di dekatnya.

Seungkwan mengaduh, itu memang hanya boneka tapi jika Jihoon yang melempar itu terasa berbeda.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung menyukai orang lain saja? Ayolah hyung, bukan hanya Soonyoung saja yang ada di dunia ini, mau berapa lama lagi hyung seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak peduli sampai kapan, aku hanya bisa mencintainya Boo!" Kata Jihoon.

"Lihatlah orang di sekitar hyung, tak bisakah hyung lihat kalau Seokmin hyung itu menyukai hyung?!"

"Aku…"

"Hyung! Tetap pilih Soonyoung hyung yang entah menyukai hyung atau tidak atau Seokmin hyung yang selalu ada untuk hyung saat hyung bahagia maupun sedih?!" Seungkwan menjerit frustrasi, beruntung saat itu mereka berada di studio milik Jihoon (Pledis) yang memang kedap suara.

Jihoon diam, dia tahu Soonyoung selalu mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu' 'Aku merindukanmu'_ dan lainnya, tapi Jihoon tak pernah menganggapnya serius, karena seorang Kwon Soonyoung tak pernah bisa serius dimatanya. Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang kata-katanya dan perilakunya yang memang serius saat bersama Jihoon.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya, Seungkwan-ah." Lirih Jihoon. Dia masih sangat sedih karena Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dia merindukan namja itu tapi dia tak bisa mengatakannya, ditambah dirinya jadi teringat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Seungkwan dulu padanya membuat dirinya semakin kalut.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, Soonyoung bersikap sangat berbeda dengannya dan suatu malam setelah Showcase comeback mereka, Jihoon melihat suatu hal yang tak pernah berani dibayangkannya dalam benaknya selama ini.

Soonyoung, orang yang dicintainya, berada dalam pelukan orang _itu_ , memeluknya sangat erat hingga membuat dada Jihoon menjadi sesak, dia diam terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hanya diam dalam air mata yang mulai mengalir turun.

.

.

.

Jihoon menjadi sangat kalut akan kejadian semalam, tapi dia menutupi semua itu dengan sangat sempurna, tak ada yang menyadarinya, dan hari itu di tengah kekalutan hatinya, Seokmin menyatakan cinta padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jihoon menerimanya.

Jihoon pikir dengan bersama Seokmin, dirinya mungkin bisa merelakan Soonyoung bersama orang _itu,_ sang magnae Seventeen Lee Chan.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Seokmin memberikan pengumuman pada semua member, termasuk Soonyoung, Jihoon sebenarnya penasaran dengan reaksi Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung sedang ada di dapur, dia jadi tak bisa melihat wajah Soonyoung, meski bagi dirinya sangat mustahil Soonyoung akan memberikan reaksi yang diinginkannya.

"Jaga Jihoon dengan baik, dia susah diatur." Kata Soonyoung yang datang dari arah dapur, Jihoon melihat senyumnya, senyum tulus, sangat tulus, membuat Jihoon diam membatu.

Ya itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Jihoon, dia ingin Soonyoung dengan paksa menariknya lalu berteriak jika Jihoon hanya miliknya, namun sekarang hal itu mungkin hanya akan terjadi dalam benak Jihoon.

Setelah hari itu, selama seminggu Jihoon benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan sikap Soonyoung, laki-laki itu bersikap sangat dingin, wajahnya selalu ditekuk kecuali saat di panggung, bahkan aura menyeramkan keluar dari dirinya.

" _Kwon, aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu, aku tau kau pasti akan bisa bahagia bersama Chan, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melepasmu, aku tak bisa merelakanmu dengan yang lain selain diriku, Aku mencoba mencintai Seokmin seperti aku mencintaimu dan aku akan berakhir dengan membayangkan dirimu dalam benakku, semakin kuingin melupakanmu, aku malah semakin mengingatmu."_ Jihoon membantin.

"Jihoonie, kau melamun?" Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

"ya, hanya melamunkan tentang _nya_." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Wonwoo.

" _Kalian berdua terlihat saling mencintai, namun kenapa kalian berakhir seperti ini? Aku ingin melihat kalian bersama, sudah sejak lama aku mengetahuinya, tapi mungkin baru sekarang aku bisa benar-benar yakin kalau aku merelakan Soonyoung bersamamu Jihoonie."_ Wonwoo membantin

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku bisa melupakannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini." Jawab Jihoon lagi, matanya melihat ke bawah, ke arah jarinya yang sedang mengikuti pola lantai dorm mereka.

"Kau tahukan Jihoonie, dulu.. sebelum aku bersama Mingyu, aku bilang padamu aku menyukai Soonyoungie." Kata Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, aku tahu soal itu."

"Apa kau tak ingin tahu apa alasanku melupakan perasaanku padanya?" Jihoon menoleh setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon dengan ragu.

"Aku menyukai Soonyoung dan kau tahu itu, Aku menyerah padanya karena dia sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri, dan aku.. tak bisa melampaui orang yang di cintainya." Wonwoo diam, dia menatap Jihoon yang juga menatapnya penuh tanya. "Karena orang itu adalah kau Jihoonie." Lanjut Wonwoo membuat Jihoon bingung.

"Aku? Soonyoung menyukaiku?" tanya Jihoon memastikan kalau yang dia dengar adalah benar adanya.

"Y-"

"Hyungggg!" Seungkwan datang membawa banyak makanan. "Lihat! Eomma membawakan banyak makanan, malam ini kita akan makan besar!" kata Seungkwan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon saling memandang lalu Wonwoo berbisik "Kita lanjutan nanti." Dengan anggukan kecil Jihoon menyetujuinya, sepertinya makan lebih penting sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jihoon, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seungcheol yang melihat wajah sedih Jihoon.

"Nde, Hyung, aku baik." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku memang terlihat sedikit ikut campur tapi ini sudah tugasku sebagai leader." Ucap Seungcheol membuat Jihoon memusatkan perhatiaanya pada sang Leader.

"Tak apa hyung, katakan saja." Kata Jihoon, dia mengerti jika hyungnya yang satu itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu menerima Seokmin, sepengelihatanku kau menyukai Soonyoung selama ini. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya katakan padanya, kalau kau terus seperti ini kau jadi terlihat seperti orang lain Jihoonie." Kata Seungcheol yang diakhiri dengan tepukan lembut di pipi Jihoon.

.

.

.

Kalimat yang Seungcheol ucapkan terus menghantui pikiran Jihoon, jika apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo sebelumnya benar, mungkin dia akan berani menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, tapi masalahnya, keadaan sangat rumit, dia tak berani merebut Soonyoung dari Chan, dan bahkan dia tak ingin menyakiti Seokmin yang sudah dengan tulusnya memberikan perhatiannya pada Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan hyung." Panggil Jihoon saat sang Cheonsa sedang beristirahat di kamar mereka, hanya ada mereka berdua, karena yang lainnya masih ada di ruang latihan, kecuali Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang sedang membeli Snack di minimarket.

"Kenapa Jihoonie?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku… apa pilihanku sudah tepat?" tanya Jihoon ragu.

"Jika kau merasa pilihanmu tepat, mungkin itu pilihanmu yang terbaik, tapi jika kau merasa ada yang salah, segera perbaiki itu." Kata Jeonghan.

"Aku… mencintainya… tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti yang lain."

"Apa kau sadar Jihoonie? Saat kau berpikir mungkin pilihan ini tak akan menyakiti yang lain, pada kenyataannya pasti akan ada yang merasa sakit, termasuk dirimu sendiri." Jeonghan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Jujur aku tak ingin melihat salah satu dari kalian terluka, tapi jika harus ada yang terluka demi sebuah kebahagiaan di masa depan kurasa aku dan Seungcheol juga yang lain akan membantu menyembuhkan luka itu. Pikirkan baik-baik Jihoonie, aku tahu ini berat tapi kau harus memilih, utamakan hatimu lebih dulu, ikuti apa yang diinginkan hatimu, dan setelah itu kami akan membantumu mencari pemecahan dalam masalah ini." Jeonghan dengan tangan lembutnya menepuk pelan bahu Jihoon, menguatkannya, memberinya semangat dan memberikan pegangan jikalau sekali-sekali Jihoon akan terjatuh dari pijakannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo, Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan, memberinya banyak dorongan, dia menguatkan hati dan pikiran, Jihoon berjanji pada drinya jika besok dia akan bilang yang sebenarnya pada Seokmin dan setelah itu dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Esoknya, suatu hal membuat Jihoon menunda niatnya, ya hari itu ketika tanggal menunjukkan tanggal 4 Mei 2016, Seventeen memenangkan penghargaan pertama mereka, Jihoon benar-benar tak menyaka hal itu, semua hal yang mereka lalui selama ini berputar dengan cepat di kepalanya, kerja keras yang dilakukannya terbayar sudah, dia bahkan tak bisa memendung air mata dan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

Malam itu Jihoon menangis, menangis bersama dengan para member di atas panggung, dia bisa melihat Soonyoung menangis diujung sana, dia mencoba mendekat dan saat tinggal sedikit lagi, kakinya mulai lemas, dia membungkuk sebentar, dan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Suara Seokmin menggema dalam indra pendengarnya, Seokmin memeluknya, memberi sedikit semangat pada Jihoon dalam pelukan itu.

Seokmin melepas pelukannya, menepuk sebentar bahu Jihoon lalu berlalu, dan ketika mereka semua diharuskan turun dari panggung, Soonyoung berada di dekatnya dan saat sudah sampai di bawah tiba-tiba Soonyoung memeluknya.

Jihoon membalas pelukan itu, dia dan Soonyoung menangis, entah untuk kerja keras yang sudah mereka lakukan atau karena rasa sakit yang sama-sama mereka rasakan, semakin Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya semakin keras Jihoon menangis, cukup lama pelukan itu terjadi, dalam tangis mereka mengeluarkan apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu. Jihoon menerima tepukan bahu serta usapan kepala yang lembut dari Soonyoung, membuat seukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Berbahagialah Lee Jihoon." Bisik Soonyoung, Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya, suara lembut Soonyoung yang begitu Jihoon rindukan, Jihoon membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Jihoon berpikir jika mungkin dia masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan hati Soonyoung, tanpa dirinya tau jika Soonyoung telah melepasnya, mengubur dalam perasaannya pada Jihoon dalam sebuah pelukan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

-Jihoon version END-

.

.

.

NEXT or END?

.

.

Mian lama updatenya :"""v feelnya ilang, sumpah init uh udah berkali-kali di hapus ketik :""v gk bisa ngambil sisi Jihoon ah :""v lebih suka nyesekin si Soonyoung :""v habis feelnya dapet mulu kalo dari Soonyoung yg lemah lembut itu :""v Inchii tau kok inchii perlu belajar lagi soal penggunaan kata dan penyusunan kalimat :""v masih banyak kurangnya ini ff :""v makasih yg udah mau baca,, sumpah ini ff masih abal-abal soalnya Inchii juga masih pemula :"'v mian soal typonya, gk ada waktu buat ngebenerin :""v

yg punya twitter yuk ngebaper ria bareng ncii follow aja **Ayaerma16** .

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **28 Mei 2016 (07.40 /p.m/ WITA) – Inchii17**


	3. Chapter 3

SH Love Story

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Lee Seokmin  
\- Lee Chan  
\- Others Seventeen Member

Pairing : SoonHoon or SeokHoon and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Angst/?, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, dan genre/? **BoyLovers** , **YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN, KATA YANG BERTELE-TELE, DAPAT MEMBUAT MENGANTUK SERTA MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Bahasa sangat membosankan, ff yang masih abal-abal, tak layak baca/? Jika anda tidak menyukainya anda bisa langsung menutup cerita ini, terima kasih sudah berkunjung (((:

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **17 Juni 2016 – Inchii17**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Lee Chan serta semua member Seventeen tak pernah mengira jika mereka sudah terikat dengan sebuah takdir rumit dari tuhan. Ini adalah sepenggal kisah mereka yang akan kuceritakan. Bagaimana mereka menangis karena kehilangan, menangis untuk merelakan, menangis karena bahagia, bahkan tertawa bersama dengan kebahagiaan yang mulai menyapa setelah kesedihan yang pernah singgah itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, ayo pulang." Seungcheol masuk ke dalam studio Jihoon, mengajak sang produser untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Hyung duluan saja, masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Jihoon yang masih setia memperhatikan Komputer di depannya.

"Kau pasti tak akan pulang lagi malam ini, pulang sekarang bersamaku Jihoon-ah." Seungcheol memaksa Jihoon, dia sangat tahu kalau adiknya yang satu ini pasti akan begadang semalaman lagi untuk membuat lagu baru mereka.

"Aku janji akan pulang hyung." Jawab Jihoon sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, aku akan memarahimu besok jika kau tak pulang ke dorm malam ini." Kata Seungcheol menyerah dan keluar dari studio Jihoon.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini segera lalu pulang ke dorm." Gumam Jihoon dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-Jam 03.05-

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menyapa indra pendengar Jihoon, membuatnya menatap jam yang ada pada komputernya.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di jam segini?" Dahi Jihoon berkenyit heran.

Dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu, Jihoon bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah pintu studionya. _"kuharap bukan setan yang mengetuk pintunya."_ Batin Jihoon.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu studionya, kepalanya menunduk, matanya hanya menatap ganggang pintu yang dia genggam, pintu studionya sudah terbuka seperempat, menampakkan sepasang kaki dengan sepatu nike hitam menapak di atas lantai menandakan jika yang ada di depannya ini adalah manusia bukan setan yang bermaksud menakutinya.

"Jihoon-ah kau benar-benar belum pulang?" sapa orang yang ada di depannya, tak perlu menduga-duga siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang, karena Jihoon sangat mengenal suara manis ini, sang pemilik suara adalah orang yang memiliki hati Jihoon, mencurinya tanpa sadar dan tak mengembalikannya.

"Kau juga belum pulang Soonyoung-ah." kata Jihoon sambil perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Aku baru mau pulang. Tadi setelah aku latihan dan mencek ponselku, aku mendapat pesan dari Seungcheol hyung yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu pulang bersamaku." Kata Soonyoung. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut khas seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

" _Seungcheol hyung, aku berhutang padamu, lain kali akan ku traktir kau hyung."_ Batin Jihoon bersorak senang. "Masih ada sedikit lagi yang harus ku perbaiki, tapi kurasa aku bisa memperbaikinya besok setelah jadwal kita selesai, lagi pula Seungcheol hyung pasti akan marah kalau aku tak pulang sekarang." Kata Jihoon dengan senyum manis yang terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mematikan computer dan mengambil ponsel serta jaketku di dalam." Lanjut Jihoon dan bergegas masuk ke dalam studionya, dengan cepat mematikan komputernya, lalu mengambil ponsel serta jaketnya yang menggantung manis di kursi yang dia duduki tadi.

"Pakai dulu jaketmu Jihoon-ah. Kau tahukan kau bisa sakit kalau terkena angin malam." Tegur Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon tersenyum senang dalam hatinya, orang yang dikasihinya begitu perhatian padanya setelah lama mendiamkannya, Soonyoung sudah bersikap seperti sebelumnya membuat Jihoon benar-benar bahagia malam itu, dia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Seungcheol karena menyuruh Soonyoung menjemputnya dan mengajak pulang bersama malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jihoon benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Seokmin, dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Seokmin lebih merasa sakit karena dirinya yang hanya memanfaatkan Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah ada yang ingin aku katakan." Panggil Jihoon setelah latihan selesai.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar Seokmin mendekati Jihoon, bertanya apa yang ingin dikatakan sang kekasih padanya, karena ini pertama kalinya Jihoon memanggilnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu selain masalah lagu, dan Seokmin yakin kali ini Jihoon tak memanggilnya untuk membicarakan lagu. Dilihat dari raut wajah Jihoon yang serius dan bingung bercampur jadi satu membuat Seokmin menduga-duga, apa yang ingin dikatakan sang kekasih padanya.

"Seokmin-ah, mianhae, aku ingin kita putus." Kata Jihoon cepat bahkan dia mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata indah Seokmin.

Seokmin yang mendengarnya terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya, meyakinkan kalau yang dikatakan Jihoon bukanlah mimpi.

"Kenapa?" satu kata itu keluar saat otak Seokmin sudah mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang lawan bicara.

"Aku… Aku sebenarnya tak mencintaimu, mianhae, mianhae Seokmin-ah, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud begitu, aku pikir aku bisa melupakannya dengan memilih bersamamu, tapi… aku malah semakin mencintainya, aku merindukannya, dan aku tak bisa melepasnya bersama dengan orang selain diriku." Jelas Jihoon cepat tanpa kontrol, dia bahkan tak membuat celah untuk Seokmin menyela penjelasannya.

"Melupakannya? Mencintainya? Siapa yang hyung maksud?" tanya Seokmin, emosi sudah hampir ada di ubun-ubun, namun dia mencoba menahannya, karena di depannya ada orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Jihoon diam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit panik, "Kwon Soonyoung." Jawabnya singkat, membuat emosi yang ditahan Seokmin keluar begitu saja.

"Kwon Soonyoung?! Soonyoung hyung? Hyung mencintainya? Lalu kenapa memilihku? Apa aku orang yang sangat tepat untuk kau manfaatkan hyung? Apa karena aku mencintaimu dan akan melakukan apa saja demi dirimu hyung?" tanya Seokmin bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud begitu, perasanku saat itu benar-benar kalut, aku melihatnya bersama Chan! Mereka berpelukan di depanku! Aku tahu dia tak mencintaku karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencoba bersamamu, mungkin dengan bersamamu aku bisa perlahan melupakannya dan belajar mencintaimu Seokmin-ah!" teriak Jihoon frustrasi.

Seokmin menatap lekat Jihoon yang terlihat sangat frustrasi, lalu dia menangkupkan tangannya pada bahu lebar Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon kembali menatap Seokmin dengan penuh tanya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung memutuskanku jika hyung memilih mencoba untuk melupakannya?" Tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Karena aku semakin mencintainya, aku ingin memperjuangkannya, sebelum benar-benar melepasnya." Kata Jihoon. Seokmin mengerti maksud Jihoon, mencoba memperjuangkannya meski tahu jika dia tak akan membalas cintamu, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali dan hanya meninggalkan banyak penyesalan nantinya.

"Jika hyung begitu, aku juga akan begitu. Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkan penyesalan pada diriku, hyung." Kata Seokmin, melepaskan bahu yang lebih tua, menatap sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan yang lebih tua sendiri di sana.

Jihoon terdiam, dia sedang berpikir apa yang dilakukannya barusan adalah pilihan yang tepat? Tapi dirinya benar-benar ingin memperjuangkan Soonyoung dulu, dia tak ingin begitu saja melepas Soonyoung ke dalam pelukan orang lain. Menetapkan hati dirinya bergumam menyemangati, dia akan berjuang demi Soonyoung, orang yang sudah lama dicintainya.

.

.

.

Tak sadarkah mereka jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya sejak awal? Orang itu bahkan membuat ekpresi wajah yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

Soonyoung kembali ke aktivitas serta dirinya yang dulu, penuh keceriaan, humor garing, serta ide-ide baru yang datang silih berganti.

"Hyung." Chan memanggil sang Leader performance yang sudah sejak tadi begitu focus dengan computer yang ada di depannya, dia bahkan hanya menjawab Chan dengan gumaman.

"Hyung, Jihoon hyung memanggil hyung." Bisik Chan membuat Soonyoung langsung berbalik menatap sang maknae yang langsung disapa dengan suara tawa renyah Chan.

"Kau mengerjaiku lagi Chanie." Kata Soonyoung dengan suara merajuknya.

"Mian hyung, habis wajah hyung benar-benar lucu." Kata Chan yang masih menertawai Soonyoung.

"Awas saja kau Chan-ah." kata Soonyoung mengancam.

"Eoh hyung~~~ Mianhaee~~, aku hanya bercanda.." Kata Chan memelas. Soonyoung yang melihatnya langsung tertawa lepas, dia tahu bagaimana lucunya ekpresinya saat mendengar nama Jihoon, tapi sekarang dia sedang belajar untuk melepaskan namja manis itu, ya melepaskannya dan merelakan cintanya yang tak terbalas ini, jika dia teringat tentang Jihoon dia akan mengalihkan pikirannya tentang choreo baru atau apapun untuk membuat dirinya tak bisa mengingat Jihoon, jika dirinya merasa sakit saat melihat kedekatan Seokmin dan Jihoon dia hanya akan menahan rasa sakit itu, dia bahkan mencoba tersenyum walau sulit.

"Hyung, apa hyung benar-benar akan menyerah?" Chan bertanya.

"Aku harus merelakannya jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, Chan-ah." Jawab Soonyoung yang kembali terpaku pada computer di depannya.

"Aku akan terus mendukung semua keputusanmu hyung." Kata Chan menepuk bahu Soonyoung pelan, menyiratkan semangat dari yang lebih muda.

"Gomawo, Chanie." Kata Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Hyung bisa cerita apapun denganku, karena aku adalah adikmu hyung." Lanjut Chan lagi.

"Aku tahu, terkadang bahkan kau seperti kakak untukku." Jawab Soonyoung yang mendapat senyuman cerah dari wajah sang maknae.

"Kupikir kalian sudah pulang." Kata Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung dan Chan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Seungcheol, sepertinya sang Leader Seventeen itu baru saja menyelesaikan lirik rap untuk lagu baru mereka nanti.

"Oh Seungcheol hyung, aku masih harus memperbaiki choreo kita lagi." Kata Soonyoung.

"Dan kau Chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol, dia sebenarnya tak suka jika semua member kekurangan waktu tidur, itu bisa membuat mereka mudah terserang penyakit karena daya tahan tubuh mereka yang menurun.

"Aku hanya berlatih sebentar hyung, sebentar lagi juga pulang." Jawab sang maknae.

"Kau pulang bersamaku, Jeonghan akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Kata Seungcheol menyeret/? Chan pulang bersamanya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi hyung." Kata Chan.

"Ah Soonyoung-ah, bisa kau ajak Jihoon pulang bersamamu lagi hari ini?" tanya Seungcheol sebelum pulang dan mengabaikan perkataan Chan barusan. Soonyoung menjawab dengan anggukan namun kemudian dia menggeleng. Sepertinya dia masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol kali ini.

"Kau bisa atau tidak?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi memastikan jawaban dari Soonyoung.

"Bisa hyung, tapi kenapa aku? Setahuku Seokmin dan Seungkwan juga menemaninya hari ini." Kata Soonyoung, Seungcheol pun akhirnya mengerti kenapa tadi Soonyoung menggeleng, mungkin karena dia ingat hari ini Seokmin juga sedang lembur.

"Eoh? Aku tadi melihat Seokmin hyung pulang sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Kata Chan.

"Saat aku ke atas untuk mengajak Jihoon pulang, aku tak melihat ada Seokmin di sana." Jawab sang Leader.

"Jika hyung sudah mengajak Jihoon hyung pulang kenapa Jihoon hyung tak mau?" tanya Chan.

"Ya sudah ya Soonyoung-ah aku serahkan Jihoon padamu, ajak dia pulang atau aku akan menghukummu besok pagi." Kata Seungcheol dan menyeret Chan pulang bersamanya.

Soonyoung menatap bingung pada sang hyung tertua dan sang maknae yang sudah pergi dari ruang latihan.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?" tanya Chan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hahh, Chan-ah asal kau tahu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu saling mencintai, saat aku mengajak Jihoon pulang tadi, dia memintaku agar Soonyoung saja yang menemaninya pulang malam ini." Kata Seungcheol.

Chan mengkernyitkan dahinya. "Bukannya Jihoon hyung itu kekasih Seokmin hyung?" tanya Chan.

"Mereka sudah putus." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Suara Chan sedikit meninggi, sepertinya dia sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

"kau sepertinya sangat senang Chanie, tadi sebelum aku datang, Jihoon sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." Kata Seungcheol.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangi Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung, jika mereka bisa bahagia, itu juga akan membuatku bahagia. Tapi jika Jihoon hyung benar mencintai Soonyoung hyung kenapa Jihoon hyung mau berkencan dengan Seokmin hyung?" Kata Chan yang memunculkan satu pertanyaan lagi di kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, Jihoon tak pernah menceritakannya, dan aku tak ingin memaksanya menceritakannya." Kata Seungcheol lalu merangkul Chan, mengajaknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena udara malam semakin dingin.

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon pulang bersama lagi malam itu, mereka banyak bercerita tentang anime terbaru atau membicarakan bagaimana konyolnya Wonwoo ketika cemburu pada Minghao.

"Kau sudah berkerja keras Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tersipu.

"Kau juga Soonyoungie, semua orang mengatakan kau sangat hebat." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku tak akan bisa seperti ini jika tanpa semuanya." Soonyoung tersenyum mengingat bagaiman dulu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan Dorm mereka, mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir kalau waktu berjalan sangat cepat, mereka masih ingin membagi waktu bersama, berjalan berdampingan, atau mengobrol dan menceritakan cerita masing-masing.

"Ayo masuk Soonyoungie." Ajak Jihoon yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jihoon-ah, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" kata Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah bertanya," kata Jihoon terkekeh geli, "Tentu boleh, kau bisa menanyakan apapun." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Apa… Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Soonyoung. _"Apa kau bahagia bersama Seokmin, Jihoonie?"_ batin Soonyoung.

"Aku… Aku bahagia." Kata Jihoon disertai senyum tulus terukir di wajah manisnya. _"Aku Bahagia bersamamu Soonyoungie."_ Batin Jihoon.

Soonyoung ikut tersenyum, Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dorm.

" _Aku tahu kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang Jihoon-ah, tidakkah seharusnya aku juga merasa sangat bahagia sepertimu? Tapi kenapa ada rasa sakit dalam kebahagiaan ini?"_ Senyum yang terpatri mulai memudar. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, dia sudah berjanji untuk melepas Jihoon karena itulah dia hanya akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Dia mengikuti Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dorm, semua orang sudah terlelap, saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon harus berpisah jalan karena mereka berada di kamar yang berbeda Soonyoung kembali berucap, "Tetaplah hidup dalam kebahagiaan Uri Lee Jihoon.", _"meski aku bukan sumber dari kebahagiaanmu itu."_ Lanjut Soonyoung dalam hatinya.

Jihoon mendengar itu, kalimat terhangat yang didengarnya membuatnya merona. "Kau juga Kwon Soonyoung." Balas Jihoon.

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada yang berbeda, jadwal seperti biasa, serta latihan malam seperti biasa. Seokmin sudah seharian ini dia mengabaikan sang Leader performance, biasanya mereka akan bercanda gurau atau bertingkah konyol, tapi hari ini hanya Soonyoung yang begitu energik, Seokmin terlihat lesu bahkan seperti mayat hidup saat setelah latihan usai.

"Seokmin-ah, kau ada masalah?" Soonyoung bertanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada sang adik.

"Ani hyung, gwenchana." Jawab Seokmin dengan nada terlalu datar, membuat Soonyoung bingung.

"Yak! Kemana Seokmin ceria pergi?" Tanya Soonyoung yang langsung merangkul bahu Seokmin.

"Aku tak tahu hyung." Kata Seokmin dan melepaskan rangkulan dari Soonyoung.

"Kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Mungkin." Singkat dan jelas jawaban itu membuat Soonyoung paham kalau adiknya itu memang sedang marah padanya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu Lee Seokmin-ssi?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan senyum cerah.

"…" Seokmin hanya diam.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun." Tawar Soonyoung.

"Apapun?" tanya Seokmin dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari yang lebih tua. "Jinjayo hyung?" tanya Seokmin lagi, memastikan kalau hyungnya ini benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan sekali lagi Soonyoung mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa hyung bantu hubunganku dengan Jihoon hyung?" Kata Seokmin, Soonyoung terkejut dengan apa yang diminta Seokmin, hatinya bergemuruh, tenggorokannya bahkan terasa sakit saat dirinya ingin bicara. "Apa hyung bisa?" tanya Seokmin sekali lagi.

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar, dia harus menyetujuinya kan? lagi pula bukankah Jihoon sudah bilang kalau dia bahagia sekarang? "Jika aku bisa, Aku akan membantumu." Kata Soonyoung pada akhirnya.

"Oh aku tahu kau yang terbaik hyung." Kata Seokmin yang langsung merangkul hyungnya. Soonyoung tersenyum. _"Aku benar-benar harus mengubur rasa ini"_ Batin Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Soonyoung selalu memberikan kesempatan untuk Seokmin dan Jihoon berdua, kapanpun dan dimanapun, saat Jihoon mencoba mendekatinya, dia akan menjauh atau mengabaikan keberadaan Jihoon yang ada di dekatnya.

Chan tahu tentang janjinya dengan Seokmin dan saat mengetahui itu tiba-tiba Chan sangat marah, dia juga bilang kalau Soonyoung benar-benar bodoh, tapi bukan makian yang didapat Chan karena sudah berani meneriaki dan mangatai Soonyoung, hanya sebuah senyuman miris dan kalimat yang terdengar menyedihkan. "Kau benar Chan-ah aku memang bodoh." Kata Soonyoung.

Chan benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa hyungnya yang selalu ceria sekarang begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan, apa sebesar itu cinta yang dimiliki hyungnya pada sang produser mereka?

"Hyung, bersemangatlah, kenapa hyung terlihat sangat menyedihkan begini? Kwon Hoshi yang aku dan semua orang tau selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat." Kata Chan menepuk punggung sang hyung.

Sang hyung hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih terlihat kentara dengan kesedihan.

"Jadi hyung akan membantu Seokmin hyung?" tanya Chan.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" tanya Soonyoung dan Chan menggeleng pelan. Chan merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membantu hyungnya itu sekarang. Dan ketika suasana di pagi hari itu kembali hening dari dalam ruang praktek, mereka bisa mendengar Seungkwan berteriak histeris.

"HYUNGGG! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! SOONYOUNG HYUNG! VERNONIEEE! WONWOO HYUNG KESAKITTTTAAANNNN!"

Chan dan Soonyoung saling bertatapan sebentar dan kemudian berlari ke arah sumber suara yang berada di lantai atas dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Yang mereka tahu hari itu Wonwoo sedang menemani Jihoon di dalam studionya. Dan Seungkwan, dia baru saja datang karena sebelumnya dia ada menyapa Chan dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tiba lebih dulu di banding Chan yang berinisiatif memanggil Minghao serta Jun di depan gedung agensi, Soonyoung dapat melihat Wonwoo yang terbaring kesakitan di lantai dingin sambil memegang bagian atas perutnya, "Wonwoo-ya gwenchanna?" Soonyoung bertanya sambil mendekat, di sekitar Wonwoo sudah ada Seungcheol yang sedang menelpon manager mereka, Seungkwan yang tadi berteriak, Jihoon, Jeonghan serta Hansol.

Wonwoo tak bisa menjawabnya, dia hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Wonwoo-ya tahan sebentar okay? Manager akan datang sebentar lagi dengan membawa mobil. Dan sebaiknya kita semua bawa dia ke bawah. Oh Hoshi-ya telpon member lain, bilang pada mereka kalau Wonwoo pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku dan Manager." Kata Seungcheol yang sudah selesai menelpon manager mereka.

Tanpa bantuan member lain Seungcheol membopong Wonwoo, semua member yang ada mengikuti Seungcheol dari belakang, terlihat semburat khawatir di wajah mereka.

"Cheol-ah aku juga ikut." Kata Jeonghan.

"Kau tinggal Jeonghan-ah, aku tau kau khawatir pada Wonwoo, tapi aku mohon kau menjaga member lain untukku, okay?" Kata Seungcheol sambil merebahkan Wonwoo di jok mobil belakang, manager datang tepat saat mereka tiba di lantai bawah, jadi tak perlu menunggu lama mereka langsung berjalan cepat ke arah mobil yang dibawa manager.

"Tapi Cheol-ah.." Jeonghan masih merasa khawatir dan dia tak suka perasaan ini.

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu setelah tau bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo nanti, aku pergi, tenang lah, Wonwoo pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Seungcheol dan mengikuti manager yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Semua member berkumpul di ruang praktek, banyak member yang menatap lekat pada ponsel mereka, hanya memperhatikannya tanpa menyentuhnya, mereka menunggu sang hyung tertua menelpon entah pada siapa.

Jeon Wonwoo salah satu member mereka baru saja dilariakan ke rumah sakit tadi pagi dan sekarang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11 mereka masih belum mendapat kabar dari sang hyung tertua yang ikut mengantar Wonwoo ke rumah sakit.

"Sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jeonghan berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki sebelumnya.

"Hyung tunggulah sebentar." Chan mencegah sang hyung untuk pergi.

"Seungcheol pasti akan menelpon, kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Kata Jisoo, salah satu member tertua setelah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Dengan wajah yang tak rela Jeonghan duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tak lama Handphone yang berada di depan Soonyoung berdering, layarnya menyala dan memperlihatkan nama sang Leader utama, tak perlu menunggu Soonyoung langsung mengambil Handphone itu dan menjawab panggilan dari sang Leader, terlihat dia benar-benar tak bisa menunggu untuk mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya.

"Hyung apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya ketika dia sudah menekan tombol jawab di layar handphonenya.

"Cheol-ah! Hyung!" semua member langsung mendekati Soonyoung, mereka juga ingin tahu apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja, tapi ada satu orang yang hanya duduk diam menunggu dari jauh, ya itu Mingyu, dia benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendekati Soonyoung yang berada cukup jauh darinya, dia sudah lemas, dia tak sarapan, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan makanan yang di pesannya tadi pagi, dia benar-benar kaget dan khawatir pada sang kekasih.

Soonyoung menekan tombol Speaker di layar handphonenya untuk memudahkan member lain mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sang Leader.

" _Tenanglah, sekarang Wonwoo sudah tak apa, dia sudah diobati._ " Kata Seungcheol dari sebrang sana.

"Wonwoo-hyung sakit apa hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan.

" _Dia terkena Gastritis._ " Kata Seungcheol. " _Itu bukanlah penyakit sebanrnya dan itu tak parah tenang saja, hanya sebuah kondisi di mana lapisan lendir yang ada di lambung rusak, karena itu berhati-hatilah jangan telat makan, ataupun jangan terlalu berlebihan mengkonsumsi alcohol. Wonwoo akan segera sembuh jika dia makan, istirahat dan meminum obatnya dengan teratur._ " Lanjut Seungcheol memberikan penjelasan tentang apa itu Gastritis dan penyebabnya.

"Nde hyung, jadi apa kami boleh ke sana sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung.

" _Ya, setelah kalian mendapat izin dan bawakan perlengkapan Wonwoo kemari._ " Kata Seungcheol.

"Ndeee!" semua menjawab, Sebagian member meminta izin dan sebagian lagi mempersiapkan barang bawaan terlebih perlengkapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang mendengar kalau Wonwoo- _nya_ baik-baik saja tersenyum, dia juga mendapatkan tenaganya kembali buktinya sekarang dia bersama Soonyoung dan Jun sedang memilih barang apa yang akan mereka bawa ke rumah sakit. Soonyoung melihat Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya, menepuk punggungnya pelan memberikan tenaga berlebih yang dimilikinya dan Mingyu kembali dibuat tersenyum karena perlakuan kasih yang dilakukan Soonyoung.

Semua member tahu bagaimana Soonyoung, dia itu tipe yang tak bisa marah, tapi kalau marah itupun pasti hanya sebentar yah meski itu sangat menakutkan karena Soonyoung itu tipe pendendam, perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya memaafkan kesalahan seseorang, Soonyoung juga tipe serius di saat latihan dan di atas panggung, dia juga bukan orang yang suka membanggakan diri, dia sangat rendah hati, dia juga sangat jarang berada di bagian depan, dia selalu dengan mudahnya memberikan tempat center untuk member lain, menurut member yang lain Soonyoung itu juga sangat bekerja keras dalam segala hal, dia masih bisa tersenyum meski tubuhnya remuk karena lelah, dia juga akan memberikan semangat dari belakang. Sekalinya seseorang mendapat perhatian penuh darinya semua member tahu bagaimana bahagianya menjadi _seseorang_ itu.

Dan kali ini seseorang itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, yang sudah beberapa hari berada di rumah sakit, semua member mengunjunginya bergiliran, dan yang paling sering mengunjunginya adalah Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Jun. Setelah mereka mungkin Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Seungkwan lah yang cukup sering mengunjungi.

"Wonwoo-ya kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Ya sejak Wonwoo sakit Soonyoung memberikan semua waktu luangnya untuk mengurus Wonwoo, bahkan dia juga biasa menggantikan Mingyu menjaga Wonwoo saat Mingyu sedang sibuk.

Mingyu itu cukup maklum, lagipula dia tahu hati Wonwoo sudah jadi miliknya, dia tahu dulu Wonwoo suka pada Soonyoung tapi sekarang cintanya Wonwoo itu hanya padanya. (*padahal di sini pen nulis kalo cintanya wonwoo CUMA milik nchiiiT.T /baper/)

Kalau Jun, dia sih sama sekali tidak terlalu peduli, lagi pula Mingyu yang notabenenya pacar Wonwoo saja bisa memakluminya, semua orang juga tahu kalau Soonyoung memang begini sifatnya, atau yah mungkin ada satu orang yang tak bisa memaklumi tentang bagaimana sifat Soonyoung yang kelewat perhatian seperti ini.

Jihoon, dia satu-satunya orang yang cemburu melihat kedekatan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. _"Soonyoung bahkan tak pernah begitu padaku."_ Batin Jihoon, wajahnya bahkan sudah cemberut. (*btw Bunda nchii yang paling nchii sayang, Bunda aja kali yang gk sadar kalo Ayah tuh perhatian pake kebangetan kalo sama Bunda.)

Dan sekarang cuman Jihoon yang berada di ruangan tempat Wonwoo di rawat, member yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing dan dikarenakan Jihoon sedang bebas dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Wonwoo.

"Jihoon-ah, kau jadi suka diam sekarang." Kata Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang marah padamu." Kata Jihoon.

Dan Wonwoo langsung bingung mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon, dia dan Jihoon saja sudah jarang bicara, ditambah dirinya yang sedang sakit sekarang membuatnya semakin bingung kenapa sang sahabat marah padanya. Setelah memikirkannya cukup lama Wonwoo baru sadar, kalau sang Leader vocal team itu sedang cemburu padanya.

"Kau cemburu karena Soonyoung perhatian padaku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"kau tahu aku mencintainya." Kata Jihoon.

"Yak! Aku sudah punya pacar, apa kau pikir aku mau selingkuh hah? Lagi pula aku tak ingin berebut seseorang denganmu." Kata Wonwoo.

"Mungkin saja, siapa yang tahu kau akan begitu nantinya." kata Jihoon.

"Yak! Masa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku tak bisa percaya pada seseorang yang pernah memiliki rasa padanya." Kata Jihoon.

"Asal kau tahu saja, bukan hanya aku yang pernah menyukainya." Kata Wonwoo, membuat mata kecil Jihoon membola sempurna.

"Siapa lagi yang pernah menyukainya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukan pada orang yang tak bisa percaya padaku." Kata Wonwoo, dia benar-benar suka mempermainkan Jihoon tapi apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo itu benar adanya, kalau bukan hanya Wonwoo yang pernah menyukai Soonyoung.

"yak Jeon!" kata Jihoon lalu menjitak kepala Wonwoo.

"Itu salahmu karena tak mau percaya padaku, kenapa kau malah menjitakku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Wonwoo di rawat. Diikuti Mingyu dan Seungkwan di belakangnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Kapan kalian datang?" Tanya Wonwoo yang melihat wajah khawatir terpampang di wajah Jihoon.

"Baru saja hyung dan sepertinya kita harus membiarkan Jihoon hyung dan Wonwoo hyung bersama lebih lama, sekarang mereka jarang mengobrol." Kata Mingyu yang peka terhadap situasi, dia meletakkan barang bawaanya, lalu mengajak Soonyoung dan Seungkwan keluar bersamanya.

"Jihoon-ah kau sudah makan?" Tanya Soonyoung sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Belum." Jawab Jihoon, dia cukup kaget Soonyoung menanyainya.

"Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Soonyoung lalu pergi berlalu.

Cukup lama Wonwoo hanya diam dan menatap seseorang yang berada di dekatnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Sekarang kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mungkin… tidak." Kata Jihoon.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Lee Jihoon-ssi." kata Wonwoo dan mencubit salah satu pipi Jihoon.

"Sakit, bodoh! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Karena kau menjitakku tadi." Kata Wonwoo dan Jihoon cemberut meski setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Jihoon kembali diam, saat seungkwan mengajaknya bicara Jihoon tetap diam, kalaupun Jihoon meresponnya dia akan merespon dengan sangat tak peduli.

"Kau sakit Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Soonyoung yang duduk di belakangnya. Yah mereka berempat pulang bersama, ada orang tua Wonwoo yang menjaga Wonwoo di rumah sakit, lagi pula mereka harus latihan lagi setelah ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir Soonyoung-ah, lagi pula aku jarang sakit." Jawab Jihoon, Seungkwan langsung bengong karena ketika dirinya yang mengajak bicara Jihoon hanya diam, tapi saat Soonyoung yang bicara Jihoon langsung meresponnya dengan kalimat panjang.

"kau bukannya jarang sakit tapi kau tak pernah menunjukkan pada orang kalau kau sedang sakit." Kata Soonyoung. "Ini, makanlah aku membelikan beberapa buah untukmu." Kata Soonyoung yang memberikan sekantong plastic berisikan banyak buah segar untuk Jihoon. Sebenarnya Soonyoung membeli dua kantung plastic buah yang satu untuk Wonwoo dan yang satu tentu saja untuk Jihoon.

"Kita semua bisa memakannya bersama, gomawo Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jihoon tersenyum dan hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Soonyoung.

Seungkwan hanya berdecih sebal di sebelah Jihoon, masih kesal dengan perlakuan Jihoon yang kelewat berbeda pada dirinya dibanding pada Soonyoung. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah membatin ria di dalam hati. _"Tuhan, tolong hentikan drama ini."_

.

.

.

Semua orang berkata kalau siapapun yang akan menjadi orang yang disukai Jihoon pastilah sangat tenang hidupnya, karena Jihoon bukanlah seseorang yang mudah cemburu, tapi di saat yang sama mereka akan langsung menarik perkataannya saat melihat Jihoon yang super cemburu di saat Soonyoung berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang langsung bertindak, jadi wajar ketika ada yang mendekati Soonyoung- _nya_ Jihoon akan dengan gesit memisahkan dengan paksa orang itu dari sisi Soonyoung. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang Jihoon jauhkan dari Soonyoung, Jihoon sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa Soonyoung- _nya_ itu begitu popular, membuat Jihoon selalu waspada terhadap rival yang kuat nantinya. Atau mungkin rival itu sudah ada di depan matanya sekarang.

.

.

.

Berkat Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Seokmin punya lebih banyak waktu bersama, Soonyoung benar-benar bisa bahagia saat melihat bidadari kecilnya juga terlihat bahagia.

Tapi di saat itu ada seseorang dengan wajah murah, dia menekuk wajahnya, berguman entah apa, bahkan sang Eomma Seventeen saja di buat bingung, seseorang itu sangat jarang menekuk wajahnya, dia hanya melakukannya di saat dia benar-benar sedang merajuk atau marah pada suatu hal.

"Dino-ya gwenchana?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku benci pada Soonyoung hyung." Celetuknya.

"Apa yang Soonyoung lakukan hm?" tanya Jeonghan dengan tenang dan tak memihak.

"Dia membantu Seokmin hyung bersama dengan Jihoon hyung." Kata Chan, wajahnya semakin cemberut setelah mengatakan itu.

"Bukankah bagus kalau Soonyoung hyung membantu Seokmin?" kata Mingyu yang ikut bergabung dalam lingkaran kecil yang dibuat antara sang eomma dan magnae mereka. Mereka sudah ada di dorm, latihan hari itu cepat selesai karena mereka mendapat hari libur mulai besok, meski hanya dua hari tapi mereka akan memanfaatkan hari libur itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Itu tak bagus hyung, Seungcheol hyung bilang Jihoon hyung menyukai Soonyoung hyung." Kata Chan.

"Jadi apa masalahnya dengamu? ditambah Jihoon sudah memilih Seokmin kan? kurasa itu urusan mereka Chan-ah." kata Mingyu.

"Itu jadi urusanku hyung!" seru Chan kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal begini? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya, lagi pula apa urusanmu dengan mereka?" tanya Mingyu yang tak mengerti situasi macam apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa hyung, jadi diamlah!" kata Chan dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aigooo!" Jeonghan mencubit lengan Mingyu, dia sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan kedua anak kesayangannya/? bertengkar, sebenarnya Jeonghan tahu kenapa Chan kesal pada Soonyoung.

"Hyung! Kenapa mencubitku?" Protes Mingyu.

"Kau itu benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa." Kata Jeonghan.

"Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Mingyu pada akhirnya.

"Chan menyukai Seokmin." Kata Jeonghan, menjelaskan kenapa Chan begitu kesal pada Soonyoung yang malah membantu Seokmin dekat dengan Jihoon, dia sudah senang saat mendengar dari Seungcheol kalau Seokmin putus dengan Jihoon, itu adalah tanda yang baik untuknya mendekati Seokmin, dan dia sudah melakukan pendekatan pada Seokmin yang memang sama tak pekanya dengan Soonyoung.

"Astaga! Kenapa jadi semakin rumit begini?" kata Mingyu dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, yah dia juga sadar kalau hal ini sebenarnya sangat rumit kalau dilihat, tapi jika kau pikirkan ini hanyalah masalah yang sangat simple, tak terlalu rumit, penyelesaiannya pun sangat mudah, hanya dengan kejujuran dan masalah akan selesai. Tapi entah kenapa masalah ini begitu sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Jeonghan-ah, Chan kenapa?" tanya Jisoo yang baru keluar dari kamar sang magnae.

"Sedang kesal pada Soonyoung dan Mingyu." Kata Jeonghan, Jisoo berkenyit bingung.

"Chan? Kesal pada Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia kesal pada Soonyoung karena hal _itu_ , aku mengatakan urusan _mereka_ tak ada hubungannya dengannya kerena itu dia marah padaku." Jelas Mingyu.

"Hahh, kau tau Chan itu cukup sensitive kalau tentang dirinya sendiri." Kata Jisoo.

"Aku tau hyung, aku benar-benar tak tahu soal dia yang yah…. ah tunggu apa hyung juga tahu soal Chan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tau, Chan pernah bercerita sekali, lalu setelah kejadian Soonyoung tak pulang Chan lebih sering bercerita padaku dan Jeonghan." Jelas Jisoo.

"Kau tak perlu ambil pusing, Chan tak seperti Soonyoung, kau tahu itu, Chan akan mudah dingin meski dia cukup keras kepala." Kata Jeonghan.

"Yah, Soonyoung hyung itu tipe pendendam, sangat beruntung si kuda satu itu karena Soonyoung hyung memaafkannya dan malah membantunya, jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia pasti akan sangat menyesal sudah meminta Soonyoung membantunya." Kata Mingyu

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu libur dengan baik kan?" kata Jisoo.

"Nde Hyung." Kata Mingyu beranjak pergi ke dapur, minum air putih sebelum tidur sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Kau juga Jeonghan-ah, kau tau Seungcheol akan marah kalau dia pulang nanti kau belum tidur." Kata Jisoo mengingatkan.

"Kau benar lebih baik aku tidur sekarang, ini sudah sangat malam kuharap mereka bertiga (Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung) tak memilih tidur di agensi malam ini." Kata Jeonghan yang juga beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dan kuharap masalah ini cepat selesai." Gumam Jisoo sebelum dirinya berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang sudah gelap karena Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua member Seventeen memutuskan untuk bermain di luar, Wonwoo yang sudah sehat pun juga ikut bergabung, ya memang hanya beberapa dari mereka yang memutuskan bermain bola basket, yang lainnya lebih banyak duduk dan menonton, mereka sedang ada di dekat taman dekat dorm mereka, ditambah ini sudah tengah malam, mungkin karena terbiasa mereka jadi keluar tengah malam seperti ini, sekitar mereka sudah sepi jadi mereka dengan bebas berkeliaran. Hanya ada suara pantulan dari bola basket yang mereka mainkan.

Soonyoung dengan earphone di telinganya dia memilih menyendiri, sedang memikirkan tentang koreo untuk comeback mereka selanjutnya, terkadang jika dia lelah berpikir dia akan mengganti lagunya dan menari bebas bagai merpati yang terbang lepas di angkasa.

Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung dari jauh, sudah hampir musim panas, akhir-akhir ini pun hujan sering turun, yah beruntung malam itu hujan tak turun dan membuat mereka semua basah kuyup nantinya. Keringat mengalir pelan dari pelipis Soonyoung, terlihat sangat jelas dari pandangan Jihoon.

"Hyung." Chan menyapa hyungnya, memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Ada apa Chan-ah?" Jihoon bertanya, hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup tak teratur, perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya, entah takut pada apa.

"Besok apa hyung punya waktu?" tanya Chan.

"Besok aku ingin tidur." Jawab Jihoon cepat.

"Besok malam, temani aku berkeliling bisa kan hyung?" Tanya Chan dengan nada sedikit paksaan.

"Maaf Chan-ah.."

"Hanya sekali ini hyung, aku tak akan meminta hal lain lagi padamu." Pinta Chan, dia serius harus bicara pada Jihoon kali ini, demi dirinya dan demi Jihoon juga.

"Baiklah, besok malam setelah makan malam, aku akan menemanimu." Kata Jihoon.

"Okay." Kata Chan kemudian beranjak pergi.

" _Aku harap bukan tentang Soonyoung."_ Batin Jihoon gelisah. Dia mengerti kenapa Chan tiba-tiba mengajaknya, pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan sang magnae satu itu.

"Jihoon-ah." Wonwoo menepuk bahu Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chan?" tanya Wonwoo, sepertinya Wonwoo sejak tadi sudah memeperhatikan Jihoon, yah hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan sekarang, memperhatikan semua kegiatan member, tanpa terkecuali, tapi dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang, meski tatapan mata mereka bertemu sesekali, tapi mereka seolah tak sedang mencuri pandang, mereka saling menatap seperti biasa, dalam dan penuh makna, diakhiri dengan senyuman yang terpatri dikeduanya membuat Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum. Kalau Wonwoo diminta untuk menjabarkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon dalam sebuah kalimat, maka Wonwoo hanya akan mengatakan _"manis, hangat, dan penuh makna."_

"Chan mengajakku berkeliling besok." Kata Jihoon.

"Hah?" Wonwoo masih tak mengerti dengan kalimat Jihoon.

"Maksudku, aku dan Chan tak membicarakan apapun hari ini, besok setelah makan malam, kami baru membicarakannya, entah tentang apa, aku juga tak tahu." Jelas Jihoon, dia masih gelisah, dia bicara pada Wonwoo namun matanya mengarah pada setapak jalan di depannya. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, dia menutup mulutnya rapat, dia melihat Soonyoung sedang menatap ke arahnya, atau mungkin sedang bertanya dengan tatapan padanya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan dengan sebuah senyuman, menandakan tak ada apa-apa, Soonyoung berkenyit heran, dia ingin bertanya lagi tapi kemudian menelan semua pertanyaan itu, dan kembali larut dalam tariannya lagi, dia berjanji pada dirinya jika dia akan mengubur perasaannya pada Jihoon, jadi dia tak ingin mencampuri urusan Jihoon lebih dalam, terlebih dirinya tak akan kuat jika mendengar Seokminlah yang membuat wajah gelisah Jihoon sekarang.

.

.

.

Soonyoung terlalu mencintai Jihoon, hingga membuatnya takut jika dirinya tak akan pantas bersanding dengan si manis dan pintar satu itu. Dia takut ditolak Jihoon dan akan berakhir dengan dirinya dan Jihoon yang saling menjauh nantinya, dia lebih takut menjauh dari Jihoon dibanding rasa kehilangan di saat itu. Sekarang ketika dia merasakan kehilangan dan rasa jarak yang jauh, hatinya remuk, dia akan merasakan sakit itu kala menatap Jihoon, sekarang dia bahkan tak tahu harus bagimana, hati yang sudah remuk itu masih remuk tak tergantikan, menguburnya dalam membuatnya semakin terasa sakit, dia hanya bisa terus tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang masih dalam kekalutan hati.

Sedangkan Jihoon ingin memonopoli Soonyoung hingga dia membuat kesalahan fatal membuat sang terkasih menjauh dari dirinya, dia juga takut kalau Soonyoung ternyata tak menyukainya dan terlalu keras kepala untuk menyatakan lebih dulu, egonya lebih tinggi dibanding perasaannya kala itu. Dan sekarang setelah egonya tak lagi menguasai, dia menyesal, dia ingin mengembalikan waktu, dia ingin menyatakan lebih dulu, meski dirinya akan ditolak nantinya dia tak akan peduli, karena masih banyak waktu dan mungkin saja Soonyoung akan mencintainya setelah melihat perjuangannya untuk Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Jihoon masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Soonyoung dan Seokmin sedang membuat rencana, Seokmin akan membuat kejutan untuk Jihoon, tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Soonyoung mengusulkan, sesuatu yang sangat sederhana, Jihoon itu tak suka hal yang romantic, dia juga orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi, sebuah kejutan yang akan di sukai Jihoon hanyalah sebuah kalimat tulus tanpa bunga, hadiah, atau apapun itu, kau hanya perlu jujur tentang perasaanmu dalam suasana hening namun diiringi melodi angin serta detak jantung berdebar, itu sudah jadi hal yang akan disukai seorang Jihoon.

Itu idenya, keiinginannya, Soonyoung pernah ingin melakukannya, tapi dia tak bisa, dia sudah terikat janji _persahabatan_ dengan Jihoon. Dan dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengingkari sebuah janji semudah itu apalagi dengan Jihoon- _nya_.

"Hyung, kupikir Hyung benar-benar mengerti Jihoon hyung." Kata Seokmin.

"Aku menyayanginya." Satu kalimat itu terucap, Seokmin terperanjat. Sebelum Seokmin berkata sepatah kata Soonyoung melanjutkan "Tapi kurasa rasa sayangku tak sebesar dirimu Seokmin-ah." Dengan senyuman hangat Soonyoung menepuk bahu Seokmin. "Semoga beruntung, kuharap kalian bahagia." Kata Soonyoung dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Di sana, meski sebentar, di saat Seokmin melihat mata sang hyung, terbesit rasa bersalah, namun perasaan itu diabaikan dengan rasa penuh semangat membara untuk mendapatkan Jihoon kembali, mungkin dirinya sedikit licik karena meminta Soonyoung membantunya, meminta seseorang yang di cintai Jihoon untuk menyatukan dirinya dan Jihoon, karena dirinya berpikir kalau Soonyoung mau membantunya tandanya Soonyoung tak mencintai Jihoon, dia hanya tak tahu kalau sudah berkali-kali sang hyung menekan rasa sakit di hatinya karena perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Seokmin mengajak Jihoon berjalan-jalan tapi Jihoon menolak dengan tegas, dia sudah berjanji pada Chan, jadi dengan wajah tak rela Seokmin berkata "Kalau hyung sudah selesai dengan Chan bisa bersamaku sebentar?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk jengah, sudah cukup lama dia kesal karena Soonyoung yang menjauhinya dan terkesan mendekatkannya dengan Seokmin.

Karena itulah sekarang Jihoon berjalan bersama Chan dengan perasaan yang buruk.

"Jihoon hyung." Chan berbicara lebih dulu dan Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa hyung mencintai Soonyoung hyung?" Langkah Jihoon terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia diam, lidahnya berubah kaku, dia ingin menjawab karena Chan dengan setia dan sabar menunggu jawaban darinya. Jihoon berpikir mungkin Chan menanyakan ini karena merasa terganggu akan tingkah Jihoon yang memang terlihat terang-terangan mendekati Soonyoung, karena setahu Jihoon Chan menyukai Soonyoung.

"…"

"…"

"Aku… Aku mencintainya." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya, dia tak mau peduli bagaimana nantinya, dia hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaannya dan mengabaikan egonya.

"Bagaimana dengan Seokmin hyung? Apa hyung mencintainya?" tanya Chan lagi, diluar perkiraan Jihoon, pikirnya Chan hanya akan menanyakan tentang Soonyoung, tapi kali ini terkesan Chan benar-benar peduli pada perasaannya terhadap Soonyoung.

"Aku tak mencintainya, dalam hidupku selain orang tuaku, hanya Soonyoung yang aku cintai." Jawab Jihoon tegas, kemudian mengambil langkah berjalan kembali, Chan mengikuti langkah Jihoon, Chan tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya.

"Aku mencintai Seokmin hyung, karena itu aku ingin bicara pada hyung." Kata Chan, Jihoon awalnya mengangguk mengerti tapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti, dia menatap horror pada Chan.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" kata Jihoon.

"Hyung tak salah dengar, aku memang mencintai Seokmin hyung." Kata Chan lagi.

"Sepertinya aku salah dengar." Ucap Jihoon lagi. Chan tergelak, wajah Jihoon sekarang benar-benar lucu, bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Hyung~ hyung tak salah dengar, aku benar-benar mencintai Seokmin hyung." Kata Chan, membuat Jihoon sadar, jika yang di dengarnya memang kenyataan (*ini cuman ff buk :""v).

Jihoon dan Chan mengambil tempat duduk di taman yang sama seperti kemarin, dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika sang magnae malah mencintai Seokmin, jadi apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini terbukti salah.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa kau mencintai Seokmin." Ungkap Jihoon.

"Alasannya mungkin sama seperti hyung yang mencintai Soonyoung hyung." Jawab Chan yang malah membuat Jihoon tersipu malu.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap Soonyoung saudaramu sendiri?" tanya Jihoon.

"Soonyoung hyung itu sudah seperti saudara sendiri, lagi pula sejak awal Soonyoung hyung hanya mencintai Jihoon hyung." Ucap Chan, dia menatap Jihoon dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Chan benar-benar mengagumi bagaimana caranya Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon dan sebaliknya, meski cinta mereka seperti ini, tapi mereka masih saling mendampingi dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, saling mengagumi satu sama lain, hubungan nan manis membuat siapapun akan jatuh hati akan pesona dari mereka berdua.

Jihoon termenung, mendengar penuturan dari seseorang yang kau kira adalah sainganmu membuatmu sadar jika selama ini seseorang yang kau cintai sudah lama mencintai dirimu.

" _Lee Jihoon, kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Selama ini, apa benar kau tak sadar? Sudah berapa kali orang itu mengatakan dia mengagumimu? menyukaimu? Menyayangimu? Dan Mencintaimu? Dan saat Seokmin mengatakan jika kau berkencan dengannya, tanpa kau sadari kau sudah melukai hatinya, karena itulah malam itu dia tak pulang ke dorm. Kau sangat bodoh Lee Jihoon."_ Jihoon membantin, dia mengingat kenangannya bersama Soonyoung dulu.

"Aku baru tahu aku sebodoh ini." Gumam Jihoon, membuat Chan bingung. Chan ingin bertanya ada apa dengan Jihoon, kenapa wajah Jihoon malah terlihat gelisah, bukankah seharusnya Jihoon bahagia mendengar kalau Soonyoung juga mencintainya? Tapi sebelum dia menanyakan itu Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya pada Chan, menatap bertanya.

"Di mana Soonyoung sekarang?" satu kalimat itu terlontar sangat cepat, membuat Chan bingung sebentar, dia mengingat-ingat apakah hyungnya itu sedang berada di agensi atau punya janji dengan member lain.

"Soonyoung hyung… dia.. sepertinya dia bilang akan istirahat di kamar malam ini." Jawab Chan setelah lama mengingatnya, Jihoon yang sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban Chan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan sebelum pergi dia berkata "Chan-ah, Gomawo… maaf aku harus pergi, kita bicara lain kali, dan ah semoga kau beruntung dengan Seokmin." Setelah mengatakan itu Jihoon melesat pergi ke arah dorm mereka.

Chan tersenyum melihat punggung hyungnya yang berlari pergi menuju cintanya? Tapi satu ingatan terlintas di kepala Chan, Soonyoung bilang padanya tadi sore kalau Seokmin akan mengajak Jihoon bicara.

"Astaga! Aku harus kembali sekarang." Chan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, dia benar-benar harus pergi atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Semoga apa yang aku takutkan tak akan terjadi." Ucap Chan dia berlari dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Jihoon tiba di dorm, dia langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam, berlari menuju kamar Soonyoung, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan keras, dan tanpa mencari lagi dia bisa melihat Soonyoung duduk dengan tenang di pinggir kasur, sedang berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Wonwoo yang juga berada di sana, Jihoon berjalan cepat ke arah Soonyoung dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Soonyoung yang sudah berubah posisi telentang di kasurnya.

Dia cukup kaget melihat Jihoon ada di atasnya, memeluknya dan menyenderkan kepala pada dadanya.

Wonwoo yang juga kaget karena perilaku tiba-tiba Jihoon (Jihoon membanting pintu kamar mereka, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Soonyoung dan kemudian memeluk Soonyoung tiba-tiba) membuatnya hanya bisa menatap Soonyoung yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ji… Jihoon?" Soonyoung tergagap memanggil nama Jihoon, jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat cepat, otaknya kosong, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang, buku yang sebelumnya di pegangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"hiks… hiks…"

Soonyoung mendengar isakan itu, dia bahkan bisa merasakan bajunya basah, dia melihat ke arah Jihoon, tubuhnya bergetar, Soonyoung semakin bingung, Wonwoo yang ada di dekat mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Ji? Kau tak apa? Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menjawab dengan gelengan pelan, pelukannya semakin erat pada tubuh Soonyoung, suara isakannya pun semakin kencang.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.." ucapnya setelah tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Ji? Jihoon-ah? Lee Jihoon! Kumohon beritahu aku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan menghajar orang itu." Ucap Soonyoung, dia benar-benar tak suka peri kecilnya menangis seperti ini, semua orang bisa saja membuatnya tertawa tapi kalau kau berani membuatnya menangis Soonyoung tak akan tinggal diam, kebahagiaan perinya adalah yang terpenting setelah orang tuanya.

"Kalau kau menghajarnya aku akan menangis lebih keras." Kata Jihoon di sela isakannya yang mulai reda. Semua orang tahu Jihoon bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis, dia hanya akan menangis saat dirinya sudah tak kuat menahan perasaan sedih atau bahagia dalam dirinya.

"Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Jihoon setelah dia meredakan tangisnya, tak ada isakan hanya sesegukan, dan selama itu dia masih menindih Soonyoung, bahkan tak bergeser satu inci pun dari tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ambilkan air untukku. Kumohon." Kata Jihoon, dia mengatakan itu bukan benar-benar meminta air, dia tahu Soonyoung menyimpan air putih di kamarnya, dia hanya meminta Wonwoo meninggalkan mereka berdua sekarang. Yah Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon, dia malu karena sudah menangis bahkan bisa di bilang dengan posisi yang tidak baik.

"Hmm, ceritakan padaku nanti." Kata Wonwoo mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdua di kamar itu dia bahkan menutup rapat pintu yang dibanting Jihoon tadi memberikan privasi untuk mereka berdua, yah setelah makan malam memang semua member memilih untuk berjalan-jalan, terkecuali Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jisoo, dan Seokmin yang memilih mendekap di kamar masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit keluar Wonwoo bertemu Seokmin, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan raut kemarahan.

Yah mereka berada di dapur. Wonwoo ingin meminum obatnya dan Seokmin duduk di lantai dapur.

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu, tapi aku akan terus memihak pada Soonyoung." Ucap Wonwoo dan berlalu dari dapur setelah mengambil obatnya dan membawa segelas air putih ke arah kamar Mingyu.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Jisoo salah satu member tertua Seventeen sudah berada di ruang keluarga sejak sebelum Jihoon pulang, dia mendengar semuanya, dan sekarang dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dan setelah itu Chan tiba dengan wajah tergesa-gesa, dia melihat Jisoo di ruang keluarga, bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi dan Jisoo bilang tak terjadi apa-apa hanya Jihoon yang berlari ke arah kamar Soonyoung. Chan mengehela nafas lega, dirinya datang tepat pada waktunya, tandanya Seokmin tak akan mengambil tindakan yang dapat merugikan keharmonisan antara member mereka.

Namun pikiran itu lenyap saat Chan melihat Seokmin berjalan ke arah kamar Soonyoung yang sebenarnya juga ke kamarnya, aura mencengkam menyelimuti Seokmin, dia sedang marah, sebenarnya dia melihat Jihoon saat Jihoon baru saja masuk ke dorm tadi, dia ingin memanggilnya tapi saat dia melihat Jihoon membanting pintu kamar Soonyoung dengan wajah memerah dan hampir menangis di sana, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil nama Jihoon setelah Jihoon masuk dia juga berjalan ke kamar Soonyoung. Dalam hitungan detik, di depan pintu yang terbuka dia dapat melihat Jihoon yang sudah menangis sesegukan di atas Soonyoung. Hatinya terasa sakit, dan dengan cepat dia pergi dari sana, pergi ke dapur yang tak lama kemudian dia bertemu Wonwoo di sana.

"Seokmin-hyung," Chan memanggil Seokmin, mencoba mencegah Seokmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi terlambat, Seokmin sudah membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar dan kemarahannya meledak seketika karena apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

"Hmm, ceritakan padaku nanti." Kata Wonwoo.

Setelah pintu di tutup oleh Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Jihoon tenggelam dalam diam, Soonyoung malu Jihoon juga, Jihoon benar-benar baru sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia menimpa Soonyoung dan lalu menangis dengan konyolnya.

" _Oh Lee Jihoon! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Apa kau sebodoh itu hah?! Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung jadi merasa jijik padamu?"_ Batin Jihoon.

Hening, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, suara dedaunan yang bergesekan karena angin terdengar menyapa, serta suara detak jantung mereka berdua yang saling beradu membuat keduanya sadar.

Jihoon yang pertama sadar, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Soonyoung dengan jelas karena kepalanya yang tepat berada di atas dada Soonyoung, detang jantung yang berpacu cepat sama seperti jantungnya saat itu, menandakan perasaan Soonyoung memang sama seperti perasaannya, dia tersenyum, Soonyoung memang tak bisa melihat senyum itu saat ini tapi mungkin setelah ini Soonyoung akan lebih sering melihat senyum itu.

"Soonyoungie." Panggil Jihoon. Soonyoung yang melamun sedari tadi tersadar dan menjawab panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

"Ya Jihoonie?"

"Maafkan aku." Kata Jihoon.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Aku memang bodoh padahal aku selalu mengataimu bodoh tapi sebenarnya akulah yang bodoh." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Jihoon, membuat Jihoon kesal, diakan sedang meminta maaf jadi kenapa Soonyoung menertawainya.

"Soonyoungiieee!" Seru Jihoon, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Soonyoung kesal.

"Mian, mian.. tapi tadi kau terdengar lucu Jihoonie, kau mengatai dirimu dan aku bodoh, itu terdengar lucu, tapi lain kali Jihoonie tak boleh mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh, kau itu genius, produser Seventeen, kau bahkan mengajariku bernyanyi Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung, dengan lembut dia mengelus kepala Jihoon yang masih berada di atas dadanya membuat Jihoon tersipu.

Soonyoung masih dengan lembut mengusap kepala Jihoon, membuat Jihoon merasa nyaman meski memang mereka sedang tak dalam posisi yang nyaman/?.

"Soonyoungie." Panggil Jihoon.

"Hmm.. ada apa Jihoonie?" Tanya Soonyoung dia masih mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan penuh sayang, dalam hatinya dan pikirannya, dia membiarkan dirinya larut ke dalam suasana manis itu, dia tahu tak seharusnya mereka seperti ini tapi apa daya Soonyoung tak ingin membohongi dirinya jika dia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Soonyoungie." Panggil Jihoon lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, dan itu berulang beberapa kali, membuat Soonyoung gemas pada Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie." Panggil Jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku aku akan menciummu Jihoonie." Ancam Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu, Jihoon itu memang tersipu tapi dia tidak akan menolak kalau Soonyoung akan menciumnya nanti.

Jihoon bangkit sedikit dari posisinya yang menindih Soonyoung, mendekatkan bibir kecilnya ke dekat indra pendengar Soonyoung.

"Aku tak masalah kalau kau menciumku Soonyoungie, karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung geli karena Jihoon berbisik tepat di telinganya sekaligus membuatnya membeku tepat saat dirinya mendengar jika Jihoon sebenarnya mencintainya.

Soonyoung bangun, dia menatap Jihoon yang berada tepat di sampingnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tepat ke dalam matanya, mencari kebohongan dari apa yang dikatakan Jihoon barusan tapi Soonyoung tak menemukan secelah kebohongan di sana, menandakan Jihoon memang berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Soonyoungie, kalau kau menatapku seperti itu, aku jadi merasa malu." Kata Jihoon, wajahnya sudah memerah seketika setelah Soonyoung menatapnya begitu dalam.

Soonyoung tersenyum, dia memang masih belum percaya apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi otaknya tak ingin memikirkan tentang itu lebih dulu, karena apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah inilah yang paling penting.

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu Jihoonie." Ucap Soonyoung sebelum dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Jihoon.

Berawal dengan hanya saling menempel, yang kemudian kecupan-kecupan kecil, lalu lumatan lembut tanpa tuntutan nafsu, kedua bibir itu hanya menjadi penyalur semua rasa sayang yang mereka pendam selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Dengan pelan Soonyoung membaringkan Jihoon di atas kasurnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan Soonyoung bahkan sudah berada di samping kepala Jihoon, dan tangan Jihoon sudah mengalung nyaman di leher Soonyoung.

Keduanya begitu menikmati suasana romantic yang terbentuk hingga suara pintu yang terbanting sekali lagi terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Seokmin hyung!" terdengar seruan seseorang.

"Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin menggeram dengan nada marah dan kecewa yang kentara. "Bukankah hyung sudah berjanji padaku?! Lalu kenapa hyung melakukan ini padaku? Apa hyung mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Hyung! Hyung adalah orang yang paling kupercaya di group, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan apa yang kau lakukan hyung, KAU SUDAH MENCIUM SESEORANG YANG KUCINTAI DI DEPAN MATAKU HYUNG." Seokmin hampir saja masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung dan menghanjar Soonyoung jika saja Seungcheol tak menghalanginya, ya Seungcheol datang tepat saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting, dia langsung berlari dan dengan cepat dia menahan Seokmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Soonyoung. Seokmin terus memaksa masuk hingga dia mendapat death glare dari Seungcheol.

Seokmin di bawa Seungcheol menjauh dari kamar Soonyoung, sebelum itu Seungcheol memberi pesan pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yah tak hanya Soonyoung dan Jihoon, Seungcheol meminta semua member untuk berkumpul karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan semua member.

Setelah Seungcheol membawa Seokmin pergi, Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang sudah berwajah muram. Dia memang tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi antara Soonyoung dan Seokmin, hanya saja dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Soonyoung tak berwajah muram lagi.

Dan Jihoon memilih untuk membawa Soonyoung ke dalam pelukannya, dia menepuk pelan bahu Soonyoung yang lebih besar darinya, dia juga mengatakan kalau tak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Soonyoung hanya membalas pelukan hangat dari Jihoon tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat dia merasakan perasaan kebahagiaan yang datang saat mendengar Jihoon mencintainya lalu semua itu tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah pada sang sahabat dan salah satu adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Seokmin tak datang saat latihan ke esokan harinya, membuat Soonyoung kembali murung, seharusnya Soonyoung dan Jihoon merasakan rasa bahagia, mereka akhirnya bersama, setelah lama memendam rasa, merasakan sakit, merasakan kehancuran, seharusnya mereka bahagia sekarang, tapi apa yang di rasakan Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah rasa bersalah, mereka tak banyak bicara hari itu, hanya saling menatap lalu kemudian melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Semua member merasakan apa yang dirasakan keduanya, membuat suasana menjadi kaku seketika, tak seperti biasanya karena mereka akan selalu ribut setiap harinya.

Seungkwan orang pertama yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Membuat lelucon, atau menari tarian dari salah satu girl group, yah mereka semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Seungkwan, mereka tau Seungkwan sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Soonyoung beranjak dari tempatnya, wajahnya tak semurung tadi, dia meminta izin pada Seungcheol untuk mencari udara segar. Seungcheol tanpa bertanya lebih jauh dia mengizinkan Soonyoung pergi dengan syarat Soonyoung tak lama-lama karena mereka harus latihan kembali, dan Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung pergi membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam kegelisahan, dia khawatir tentang hubungan mereka berdua maupun hubungan dengan member lain, dia berpikir apa pilihannya kemarin adalah hal tepat? Dia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggunya, dia hanya mencoba, dia juga tak mengira Soonyoung masih memiliki rasa yang sama, dan dia hanya mencoba memperbaiki apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang seperti memperparah keadaan sebelumnya. Sejak pagi ketika Soonyoung menatapnya, hanya ada kesedihan di sana, tak ada kebahagiaan yang dia impikan terukir dalam mata tajam itu.

Jihoon sedang tak mood untuk berlatih, dia perlu waktu sendiri, memikirkan kejadian ini membuatnya dalam mood buruk. Tanpa meminta izin pada Seungcheol, dia berlalu pergi dari ruang praktek menuju studio kecilnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat mereka tersenyum." Seungkwan berucap.

"Kurasa mereka masih perlu waktu Seungkwan-ah." Kata Wonwoo yang saat itu yang hanya ikut melihat latihan dari pojok ruangan.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mendekat pada Wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar berharap mereka bisa bersama, tapi ketika mereka bisa bersama mereka masih tidak bisa bahagia." Jeonghan mengeluh.

"Itu masalah mereka Jeonghan-ah, kita semua bisa membantu mereka tanpa terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan mereka." Kata Seungcheol menepuk bahu Jeonghan penuh sayang. "Dan seandainya kemarin kau tak menghubungiku, mungkin hari ini Soonyoung tak akan mungkin berada di ruang latihan dan terpaksa kita akan comeback dengan 11 orang nantinya." Lanjut Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu hyung, Seokmin itu tak pernah mengetahui kalau Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon, karena Soonyoung itu benar-benar penuh kasih pada semua orang, apalagi kalian tahukan Soonyoung dekat dengan Seokmin tentu saja Seokmin mengira kalau perlakuan Soonyoung pada Jihoon hanya sebatas saudara seperti dirinya dengan Soonyoung." Kata Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau masalah ini menjadi besar?" Jisoo yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Hansol bergabung dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya berpikir, melihat kelakuan dan sifat Soonyoung, sangat besar kemungkinannya kalau dia akan mengalah pada Seokmin." Seungcheol berucap.

"Aku tak mau kalau Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung berpisah lagi." Kata Chan dengan nada tak sukanya.

"Apa kau harus seegois itu Chan-ah?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku harus hyung, jika saja Seokmin hyung mau menerima keputusan Jihoon hyung, kemungkinan Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung bahagia sangat besar, yang menjadi masalah itu Seokmin hyung yang keras kepala membuatnya menutup mata hatinya, memangnya hyung pikir sudah berapa kali Soonyoung hyung mengalah? Apa kali ini juga harus begitu? Apa Seokmin hyung tak bisa sekali saja memikirkan perasaan Soonyoung hyung?" Tanya Chan dengan amarah yang terus dia tahan. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku ingin memiliki Seokmin hyung, tapi ini demi Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung juga demi kita semua hyung." Lanjut Chan.

"Chan benar hyung, seharusnya Seokmin menerima keputusan Jihoon jika memang benar dia mencintai Jihoon." Kata Wonwoo yang menyetujui perkataan sang magnae.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan hanya menatap Seungcheol, mereka menunggu keputusan dari sang leader terlebih dahulu, dan setelah ini barulah mereka memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sudah menjadi tugas mereka bertiga menjaga keharmonisan group mereka, sebagai member tertua, mereka bertiga memiliki beban yang cukup berat, tapi karena mereka saling berbagi dan menolong satu sama lain, semua jadi tak terasa berat.

"Untuk sekarang, kita hanya akan melihat, ingat! tak ada yang boleh bicara macam-macam pada mereka bertiga, beri tahu juga pada yang lain, aku akan menghukum siapapun yang berbicara hal aneh pada mereka bertiga nantinya." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Tapi hyung.." Chan mencoba bicara, tapi belum selesai bicara Seungcheol sudah menatapnya tajam. Setelah merasa tak ada yang protes lagi Seungcheol beranjak dari sana, memberi tahu beberapa member yang tersisa.

"Tak apa Chanie, kita semua tahu Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang akan diam saja, apalagi ini menyangkut para adik kesayangaanya, jadi kurasa dia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat." Kata Jeonghan menenangkan magnae kesayangannya.

"Lagi pula jika benar mereka berdua berjodoh. Mereka pasti bisa bersama, tapi jika tidak, kurasa memang itulah yang terbaik. Kadang mencintai tidak harus memiliki." Kata Jisoo, membuat Chan, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, sekarang mereka hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada takdir.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, keheningan masih menyelimuti ketiga member yang terlibat dalam sebuah masalah _Cinta._ Hari dimana mereka akan comeback semakin dekat, mereka tak seharusnya seperti ini, karena nantinya masalah ini akan membuat performa mereka terasa kurang.

"Jihoonie." Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon pelan. Jihoon yang di panggil tersentak kaget, sudah berapa lama dia tak mendengar Soonyoung memanggilnya setelah hari itu, membuatnya sangat merindukan hari-hari sebelumnya, dia merasa sedikit bahagia, ya hanya sedikit, karena dia tahu, ketika Soonyoung memanggilnya, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama. Meski tahu begitu, sedikit kemungkinan itu membuat Jihoon berharap Soonyoung tak memilih pilihan menyakitkan lagi, bukan hanya Soonyoung sendiri namun dirinya juga akan merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bicara di balkon agensi mereka, sebenarnya tak masalah di mana mereka akan bicara karena semua member sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ya sebelumnya Jihoon hanya sedang beristirahat sendirian di dalam studionya, hingga Soonyoung datang dan memanggilnya.

Soonyoung menatap keluar hujan baru saja berhenti, terlihat musim sudah berganti, musim semi sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan hujan yang terus turun. Terlihat atap-atap rumah yang basah, udara segar menerpa kedua insan yang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sang pujaan hatinya, telihat kentara rasa sakit dalam kedua manik matanya, sudah berkali-kali mereka merasakan sakit, tapi baginya ini terasa lebih sakit dari apa yang dia rasakan sebelumnya, semua keputusan ini terlalu berat untuknya, saat ini di depannya ada seseorang yang begitu dia cintai, dia sayangi, dan selalu jadi orang pertama yang selalu dia khawatirkan setelah keluarganya sendiri tapi ketika tubuhnya ingin merengkuh sang pujaan hati di saat dirinya tahu dia tak bisa, hatinya jadi terasa lebih sakit.

Dan sekarang adalah saat dimana dia harus bicara pada Jihoon tentang keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung memanggil.

Jihoon berpaling, menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan cukup dalam dan langsung pada bola mata Soonyoung.

"Ma-"

"Soonyoungie, bisa aku dulu yang bicara? Kumohon dengarkan apa kataku dulu dan setelah itu aku akan mendengarkanmu." Jihoon memotong perkataan Soonyoung dia bahkan berbicara dengan cukup cepat.

Soonyoung mengangguk perlahan, dia mempersilahkan Jihoon berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku.. Soonyoungie kau tahu, aku… sudah lama menyukaimu.." Jihoon berucap. "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi bagiku kau berbeda, kau memiliki kesan tersendiri, dan aku menyukai bagaimana kau bekerja keras saat latihan. Kau berkata kau mungkin cukup baik dalam dance tapi kau tak pernah merasa puas, kau terus belajar dan berlatih setiap hari. Saat semua orang lelah dengan latihan yang kita jalani, kau akan datang dengan leluconmu dan memberi kami semangat kembali. Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama.. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat kau bertanya padaku apa kau boleh tidur denganku atau tidak, Soonyoungie, kau tahu, aku sempat cemburu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo, Minghao dan Chan, aku pikir kau menyukai salah seorang dari mereka, dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, dan aku malah membuat janji konyol agar kau selalu di sampingku, tapi janji itu membuat kita jauh, kau selalu menjauhi dan aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mendekatimu duluan, kau tau saat aku memutuskan untuk bersama Seokmin itu karena malam itu aku melihatmu dan Chan berpelukan, aku pikir kalian sudah berkencan hingga aku membuat keputusan yang salah. Soonyoungie, kau tahu dalam pikiranku tak pernah terbesit kau menyukaiku juga, kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa dan kupikir kau pasti tak akan menyukai orang sepertiku, tapi saat Wonwoo dan Chan mengatakan padaku kau menyukaiku, aku benar-benar bahagia, tapi aku merasa sedih di saat yang bersamaan karena saat aku tahu itu aku sudah memilih Seokmin, dan aku tahu aku sudah melukai hatimu. Jadi Kwon Soonyoung, Maafkan aku dan Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataan yang sangat ingin dia utarakan selama ini dan Soonyoung mendengarkan dengan tetap menatap lekat padanya.

"Jihoonie, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu, akulah pengecut di sini, aku tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu, sakit yang kurasakan bukan karena dirimu, ini semua salahku, jadi kau tak perlu meminta maaf, sakit ini bukan datang karena aku mencintaimu, tapi kerena aku terlalu pengecut, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bahagia saat aku mencintaimu, meski kau bukan milikku aku tetap bahagia karena kau juga bahagia, yang terpenting dalam hidupku adalah kebahagianmu, jadi jika kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia." Kata Soonyoung, Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, dia menangis, air mata terus mengalir dan dia terus menggumamkan nama Soonyoung dalam tangis itu. "Uri Jihoon, jangan menangis, tersenyumlah." Kata Soonyoung sambil menyapu pelan air mata Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya, dia bahkan mengatakan itu dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya meski Jihoon tahu Soonyoung juga menangis dalam hatinya, karena matanya menatap sendu.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu Soonyoungie, kau tahu aku tak ingin melepaskanmu.." Kata Jihoon lalu memeluk Soonyoung erat, dia tak ingin namja dalam pelukannya ini pergi darinya, dia tak ingin mereka berjauhan lagi.

Soonyoung hanya diam dia bahkan tak membalas pelukan Jihoon, dia menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung, dia tertawa dalam hatinya berpikir bahkan langitpun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, karena saat itu dirinya juga merasa sakit, dia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa, dia ingin memeluk namja yang sedang memeluknya tapi dia sadar diri, tak masalah baginya jika dia tak bisa memiliki sang pujaan hatinya, dia akan dengan suka rela memberikan Jihoon pada sang sahabat karena baginya Seokmin lebih bisa membuat Jihoon bahagia di banding dirinya.

"Jihoonie." Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dan dengan pelan dia melonggarkan pelukan Jihoon padanya. Pelan Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon, dia tersenyum tepat di depan wajah Jihoon, menatap mata Jihoon, menyalurkan semua yang dia rasakan lewat kontak mata, dia mengatakan tak apa-apa jika tak ada dirinya disisi jihoon, serta dia meminta maaf, dia berterima kasih, dan tak lupa dia mengatakan dia sangat mencintai Jihoon, jika Jihoon mengerti sebenarnya Soonyoung itu sama seperti Jihoon dia juga tak ingin lepas tapi jika Seokmin lebih bisa membuat Jihoon bahagia itu tak masalah baginya.

"Soonyoungie." Gumam Jihoon dengan gerakan kepala yang menggeleng pelan, wajahnya kentara dengan kesedihan mendalam. Dia bertanya dalam hatinya kenapa mereka tak bisa bersama? Kenapa mereka harus berpisah disaat mereka bisa bersama?

"Jihoonie, kau tahu aku seperti apa, kuharap kau mengerti akan keputusanku, aku bahagia dengan kau mengetahui aku mencintamu, semuanya lebih dari cukup, meski aku bukan milikmu dan kau bukan milikku, tapi kita masih bisa saling berdampingan, kita masih di dalam group yang sama jadi aku tak meninggalkan Jihoon, karena aku berjanji pada Jihoon aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat Jihoon selamanya." Ucap Soonyoung, dia berusaha dengan seluruh tenaganya untuk tetap tersenyum, hatinya perih dan dia tahu Jihoon juga. "Kembalilah pada Seokmin Jihoon-ah, dia mencintamu dengan tulus dan aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku…" Soonyoung mengambil nafas panjang sebentar lalu menghebuskannya, dia menahan emosinya, dan selama dia bicara dengan Jihoon dia terus memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu jadi sahabatmu, Aku hanyalah pengamatmu, sejak dulu hingga nanti tak akan ada yang berubah, dan aku akan selalu mencintamu." Lanjut Soonyoung dan dia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan sebuah ciuman dan Jihoon menerimanya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali, ciuman itu hanya sebuah kecupan, namun penuh emosi di sana.

Jihoon mengerti, Soonyoung sadar, mereka berdua mengakhiri semuanya, semua kejadian rumit itu, semua perasaan mereka, semua pertikaian mereka. Meski cerita mereka berakhir menyakitkan, tapi mereka yakin mereka bisa bahagia, di masa depan mereka berharap dapat bahagia.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _ **Iya Nchii tau ceritanya jadi bertele-tele gini, gak masuk ke inti sama sekali, Nchii bingung juga kok Nchii nulis jadi begini, mungkin gegara Nchii dah lama enggak nulis, maafin Nchii karna ceritanya jadi jelek gini, duh kan tapi Nchii usahain lain kali berusaha lebih baik lagi, Nchii gk tau nanti bakalan bikin project lagi apa enggak, tapi ide ada sih, cuman ya itu mager bangeeetttt, btw maafiiiinnnn juga ini cerita lama banget bikinnya dari bulan juni dan ini udah agustus njir, ya biasa lah lagi sibuk, trus mager jadi gk selese-selese ini ff, pas selese cmn di baca sekali yaudah, jadi banyak typo sana sini/? Mana banyak yang gaje ye kan kalo semisal ada cerita yang gak nyambung bisa mention nchii di twitter soonbabyhoon, Trus banyak kalimat bertele-tele itu sumpah beneran males ngulang :"v males lagi hinggap dan ini susah buat dihilangin:""v Nchii berterima kasih banget buat yang mau nunggu mpe lumutan buat cerita Jelek dan tak layak baca ini, Nchii berusaha kedepannya jadi lebih baik :* btw yang mau pollow-pollow-an di Twitter langsung mention Nchii ke**_ _ **soonbabyhoon**_ _ **iya nchii udah ganti uname jadi jan kaget ya :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dah lama juga gk balas review, nchii sempatin balas deh ya (((;**_

 _ **sailing2000**_ _ **: makasih udah mampir :* bener seokmin selalu ada di antara mereka dan sekarang berkembang menjadi diantara Meanie :v heum,,, maap ya tapi Seokmin gk dulu deh sama Hansol :v dan jan lupa baca omakenya ya :***_

 _ **RGaniaa**_ _ **: Mereka muka manis cerita ngenes ya :"v yang bikin juga baper berlebihan :"v baca omakenya ya :" jan lupa review lagi :*****_

 _ **KittyJihoon**_ _ **: iyaaa itu meme kakak astaga tau gk ade tuh baper banget mpe dimasukin di ff :"v dan makasih banget kak udah dukung adek hehe . duh cie yang nonton jan lupa kalo ada moment SoonHoon di pideo itu pun kalo kakak inget sih, doa'in kak lain kali adek bisa nonton juga trus kita semua meet up, kakak, adek, nina, ila, reza, sama risa juga . maapin kak ffnya malah makin jelek dan terlalu bertele-tele T.T dibaca omakenya kak :***_

 _ **mongyu0604**_ _ **: halo saengie kakak, ila, soal gajah itu, eon merinding sumpah bhak :v ngakak astaga baca review kamu, dan oh SETUJU SEOKHOON BAHAGIA TUH GK ADA DALAM KAMUS KAKAK JUGA (terus ngapa bikin ff Seokhoon coba?) meski sekarang tuh ya woles aja kalo ada moment mereka, pura-pura kgk liat mah :"v sedih juga sebenarnya, tapi yaudah lah wajar mereka satu group, satu team, gk bisa pisah, yah meski faktanya JIHOON ITU NGEFAV SOONYOUNG HAHAHA, dibaca omakenya saeng :v**_

 _ **Naegawoozi**_ _ **: uri saengie :"v maapin eon updatenya lama, tau aja kan eon magernya naujubilah/? Trus tuh moment SoonHoon terlalu ngekobamin bikin lupa rasanya sakit tuh gimana:""v makasih udah selalu dukung eonni *duh terharu* dan selalu jaga kuda buat eon ya :** maapin ini ff malah jadi makin jelek/? Di baca mpe bawah ya :***_

 _ **kwon-summer**_ _ **: iya kan lebih seneng Soonyoung sidenya kan, aku seneng bikin Soonyoung soalnya ngefeel sama aku/ :"v meski becanda gitu ya bersyukur bisa bikin dia sedikit beda gitu, buat Jihoon dia itu terlalu mirip aku dan susah bikin sedih yang ada ngakak aku :"v makasih ya udah mau mampir, ini masih ada kelanjutannya ditunggu reviewnya, maapin ffnya jadi jelek gini T.T kgk ngefeel lagi/? Btw dibaca omakenya ya :***_

 _ **namusaurus**_ _ **: ini udah di next sayang, btw maapin ffnya jadi bertele-tele gini :"v makasih udah mampir :* dibaca omakenya :***_

 _ **hoshiLAU**_ _ **: susah kalo cuman nunggu dipekain, kgk kelar ye gak? Yah untung disini Jihoon duluan coba kalo gk? Mau mpe kapan pun kgk selese ;""v di baca omakenya ;8 makasih udah mampir :***_

 _ **alifiasoneina**_ _ **: ada temen ngehajar Seokmin nih, eh tapi kasian ganteng gitu/? Btw makasih mau mampir, maapin ceritanya makin jelek T.T dibaca omakenya ya :***_

 _ **shyshyshy : duh sesama jomblo kita gk boleh ngenes :" meski nchii juga lagi ngenes ;""v duh baper ye kan, makasih udah mau mampir, review lagi ya ;***_

 _ **aqizakura**_ _ **: kan mereka tuh terlalutakut doing, padahal saling sayang gitu :"v sama gk peka Nchii juga capek kapan mereka mau terang-terangan macem emak-babeh-omjojo gitu ;"v makasih dan mampir dibaca omakenya sayang :***_

 _ **Uhee : yup seratus buat Eonni, bener yg suka itu Wonu, trus Chan itu sukanya ama Seokmin, makanya pas Chapter pertama dia tuh kesel sama Seokmin soalnya jadian sama Jihoon kan :"v nah buat selanjutnya eonni baca omakenya aja ya :* btw makasih udah support saeng . baca mpe abis ya eon :****_

 _ **17Bang Kyung Hoon**_ _ **: sayangku, maapin ya gk bisa bikini khusus sidenya Seokmin, cuman di paling bawah ada kok Sidenya Seokmin meski dikit, itu pun setelah kejadian dia marah sama SoonHoon :* makasih udah mampir :***_

 _ **Seokie : duh maapin nchii gk bisa bikini Seoksol :""v nanti ya kalo kamu review lagi dibikinin deh :v tapi ntar ya ntar sih ya ntar :v makasih udah mampir :****_

 _ **Wht : yessss SH itu maksudnya SoonHoon dan gegara baca review kamu baru sadar kalonya bisa di artiin SeokHoon, bisa aja sih jadi SeokHoon tapi ya nchii sukanya SoonHoon ;""v makasih udah mau mapir ;** di baca mpe selese ya kalo mampir :****_

 _ **Guestastu : sebenarnya Nchi bertanya-tanya kamu siapa? Kok bisa tau Nchii update? Nchii makasih banget udah mau kritik nchii, dan maafin Nchii entah kenapa ff yang ini malah makin jelek, nchii usahain kedepannya lebih baik, makasih udah mau mapir lagi, dan lain kali beri tahu Nchii siapa kamu (((;**_

 _ **Hell-O : Hanya kesalah pahaman untuk ichan peka ye kan :""v coba kalo gk kgk tau ini ff selese apa enggak :"""v makasih udah mau mampir baca mpe selese ya :****_

 _ **SweetHoon**_ _ **: duh ade bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan kakak, jadi jarang muncul gitu, biasanya ada aja ngereview hehe, dan oh buat chapter 4nya ade gk yakin bisa bikin ini aja tuh maksa bikinnya/? Tapi dibikinin kok sidenya Seokmin, dia tuh sebenarnya ngenotice cmn ya dia kira perlakuannya tuh biasa aja soalnya kan Soonyoung emang gitu sama semua, jadi gk ada bedanya antara dirinya sama yang lain apalagi ama Jihoon kak ;"'v emang seokmin buta cinta mah ama Jihoon jadi gk liat orang lain lagi gitu :""v hehehe kalo kakak mampir baca sampai bawah ya :****_

 _ **Taehyungie**_ _ **: ngomong aja gk usah di tahan ntar ngebaper eh udah baper ya maapin Nchii ya hehe, makasih udah mampir dan review :** jan lupa review lagi :** dan oh baca sampe bawah ya :*****_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~OMAKE~

"Soonyoung hyung." Panggil Chan setelah mereka menyelesaikan performa mereka.

"Ada apa Chan-ah?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Eum _DIA_ bilang malam ini akan berlatih bersama hyung. Jadi aku pulang lebih dulu ya hyung?"

"Aigooo, kau ingin berkencan dengan siapa lagi heh?" Tanya Soonyoung dan merangkul pundak sang magnae.

"Jisoo hyung mengajakku makan malam bersama." Bisik Chan. Soonyoung melebarkan kedua matanya (yah meski masih tetap aja gk keliatan matanya #PLAK # . ) dan langsung melihat keselilingnya.

"Chan, pesankan aku juga, ah untuknya juga, bawa saja ke agensi nanti setelah kau selesai." Bisik Soonyoung dan mendapat acungngan jempol dari sang magnae.

.

.

.

Suara pintu berderit membuat Soonyoung menghentikan sesi latihannya, dia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum lembut.

"Oh Wonwoo-ya." sapa Soonyoung.

"Hm. Jadi apa kencan Chan dengan Jisoo hyung berjalan lancar?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau juga tahu? Hahaha, aku tak tahu karena Chan belum menceritakannya, tapi dari apa yang kulihat saat mereka mengantarkan makanan tadi sepertinya baik-baik saja." Jawab Soonyoung dan melanjutkan latihannya.

"Soonyoung-ah." Panggil Wonwoo.

"Heum?"

"Beristirahatlah, kau terlalu sering berlatih." Kata Wonwoo.

"Biarkan dia hyung, Soonyoung hyung itu akan berhenti kalau dia masuk rumah sakit." Kata Seokmin yang datang dengan membawa beberapa air mineral.

"Yak! Kau kejam sekali padaku Seokmin-ah." kata Soonyoung.

"Itu salahmu sendiri hyung." Kata Seokmin.

"Kalian masih bertengkar karena Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan namaku?" Jihoon muncul tepat setelah Wonwoo bertanya, dia itu muncul tiba-tiba seperti setan saja, sampai Wonwoo bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar karena Jihoon hyung kok." Kata Seokmin dan merangkul Jihoon.

"Heol, jadi kau bersamanya sekarang Jihoonie?" Tanya Wonwoo, Jihoon menatap Wonwoo malas.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Jihoon dan melepaskan rangkulan Seokmin dengan tidak berperasaan. "Orang yang bersamaku dan selalu ada untukku hanya Kwon Soonyoung." Jawab Jihoon dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut akan jawaban itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kwon Jihoon." Jawab Soonyoung dan tepat setelah itu Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku." Kata Jihoon ganas.

Seokmin dan Wonwoo melihat tingkah laku kedua orang itu hanya tertawa, yah Lee Seokmin sekarang sudah berubah, dia merelakan Jihoon bersama Soonyoung karena dia tahu mereka berdua memiliki rasa yang terlalu dalam dan sangat disayangkan kalau mereka tak bersama. Seokmin juga berterima kasih pada Seungcheol yang memberinya sedikit _pelajaran_ karena sudah terlalu egois.

"Oh benar, jadi kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah dirinya meredakan tawanya.

"Dia memintaku merencanakan pesta romantic dengan Seungkwan, kau tahu kan Seungkwan dan Hansol sedang bertengkar dan dia itu jatuh hati pada Boo kita mengharapkan kesempatan itu untuk merebut Boo, tapi yah aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tak akan tega pada Hansol." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Lagi pula mereka tak berkencan hyung." Protes Seokmin.

"Kau ini… tak pernah berubah ya?" kata Wonwoo.

"Hyung, cinta itu datang tanpa diminta, dia datang sendiri, bukan salahku jatuh hati pada Seungkwan." Kata Seokmin.

"Kau urus sendiri saja, Soonyoung terlalu sibuk, pantas saja Chan meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan Jisoo hyung." Kata Jihoon, kalau dilihat sekarang Wonwoo akan bilang kalau Jihoon itu terlalu posesif pada Soonyoung, dia tak mau membiarkan orang lain memiliki Soonyoung- _nya_ apalagi setelah mereka mulai berkencan, kau harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kalau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung, dulu Wonwoo pikir Soonyounglah orang yang sangat posesif tapi nyatanya Jihoonlah yang sangat posesif.

"Yak Seokmin-ah, kurasa kau harus mencari yang lain." Saran Wonwoo.

"Heum, bagaimana kalau hyung saja?" tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo langsung memukul kepala Seokmin tanpa ampun.

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh ya? Kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti kalau mengganggu hubunganku, Jihoon-ah Soonyoung-ah aku pulang duluan." Kata Wonwoo dan pergi dengan kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Kata Seokmin.

"Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu bodoh dan mengesalkan, keluar sana!" kata Jihoon mengusir Seokmin tanpa lupa mengambil 2 botol air mineral yang dibawa Seokmin, lalu menutup pintu ruang latihan tanpa ampun.

"Aigoo, gomawo uri Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung dan menyambut satu botol air mineral dari tangan Jihoon dan dijawab dengan senyuman kecil, Soonyoung duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding ruang latihan, Jihoon duduk tepat di samping Soonyoung, dia bersender pada pundak Soonyoung.

"Aku senang kita tak berpisah." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau tahu kita tak akan mungkin terpisahkan." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku suka begini, aku bisa bilang pada mereka kalau kau adalah milikku." Kata Jihoon.

"Ya Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung ini milikmu." Kata Soonyoung, dia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap peri manisnya.

"Dan Lee Jihoon ini milik Kwon Soonyoung." Balas Jihoon dia menggenggam tangan Soonyoung erat lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Kau tau kau itu manis Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku manis?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dai bibirmu." Jawab Soonyoung dengan seringaiannya, perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah-

"HYUNGGG! HANSOL ITU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN MASA-" Pintu di buka dengan tak berperasaan, Boo Seungkwan masuk di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan membunuh mereka.

"Ups maafkan aku, aku akan cerita lain kali." Kata Seungkwan dan dengan secepat kilat dia kabur dari ruangan yang aura membunuhnya terasa kentara.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN!" Soonyoung dan Jihoon menggeram kesal.

Meski kau terikat janji persahabatan kurasa tak masalah jika kau berkencan dengan orang yang kau cintai, karena jika kau bisa menjadi sahabat dan kekasih di saat yang sama kenapa tidak? Sama seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang bersahabat namun mereka juga menjadi kekasih satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Setelah ini ada Side Story dari Seokmin,karena Nchii baca banyak yang mau dari sisi Sokmin jadi Nchii bikini sedikit soalnya Nchii takut enggak bisa bikini panjang-panjang moga suka ya, di sini cerita setelah kejadian Seokmin ngelabrak SoonHoon jadi jangan bingung ya :***_

.

.

.

.

-Side Story of "SEOKMIN"-

"Seokmin-ah, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membawa Seokmin ke atap agensi.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku mengerti, tapi bisa kah kau sekali saja memikirkan Soonyoung? Sudah berapa banyak anak itu mengalah untukmu hah? Dan kau masih belum puas melihatnya menderita?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan tekanan yang sangat mengancam jiwa.

"Tapi hyung-" Kalimat Seokmin terpotong dengan suara benturan keras pada dinding di belakangnya, Seungcheol memukul dinding itu dengan keras.

"Bisa kau liat ke bawah sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ke- ke bawah hyung?" tanya Seokmin cemas, dia berpikir apa mungkin hyungnya ingin dirinya bunuh diri?

"ya ke bawah." Kata Seungcheol sekali lagi.

Dan dengan ketakutan yang menyelimuti dengan perlahan Seokmin melihat ke bawah gedung dan dalam pandangannya dia bisa melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon, itu posisi dimana mereka saling menatap, Jihoon menangis dan Soonyoung terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Jihoon.

"Kau bisa melihat mereka? Mereka saling mencintai, dan kau menginginkan mereka berpisah karenamu?" Tanya Seungcheol. "Jika mereka benar-benar berpisah, apa kau akan bahagia jika Jihoon bersamamu disaat hatinya bersama Soonyoung?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Seokmin tertegun, dia bisa melihat kedua hyungnya begitu tulus, mereka saling mencintai, dan Soonyoung hyung, dia bukan penghianat, dia mencintai Jihoon hyung sejak awal, dan karena dirinya Soonyoung hyung pernah merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit di hatinya, dia sebagai adik yang selalu mendapat penuh kasih dari hyungnya itu malah menorehkan luka pada sang kakak.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Seokmin-ah, kalau kau masih egois, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata Seungcheol, lalu berlalu turun menuju ruang latihan.

Dulu saat Seungcheol ingin mengajak Jihoon pulang dia mendengar pemutusan hubungan dari Jihoon, dan kemudian di hari berikutnya dia mendengar Seokmin meminta Soonyoung membantunya berbaikan dengan Jihoon, yang setelah itu membuat Soonyoung harus mati-matian menjauhi Jihoon, dia sudah sejak dulu memperhatikan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, mereka sangat manis, dan saat bersama tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjauhkan mereka, Seungcheol sangat bahagia melihat kedekatan keduanya, sampai dirinya tahu mereka ternyata punya rasa yang sama, membuatnya benar-benar sangat bahagia, karena itulah demi kebahagiaan adik kesayangannya Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung, dia tak akan membuat Lee Seokmin memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

Seokmin melamun di dalam kamarnya, hingga Seungkwan masuk dan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk.

"Serius hyung baik-baik saja? Hyung terlihat sangat pucat." Seungkwan bertanya lagi memastikan, yah sudah jadi kebiasaan Seungkwan sangat perhatian pada para member apalagi setelah kejadian Wonwoo dulu.

"Aku baik, terima kasih." Jawab Seokmin.

"Hyung, bersemangatlah." Kata Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah, kau pernah merasakannya?" tanya Seokmin. Seungkwan menggeleng dia mengerti apa yang Seokmin maksud. "Rasanya sakit, di sini, dan kau bahkan tak bisa berbuat apapun tentang rasa sakit itu." Seokmin berkata sambil menunjuk tepat pada jantungnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan rasa frustrasi, dia tak mengerti harus bagaimana, dia ingin memiliki Jihoon namun disisi lain saat dirinya tahu ada seseorang yang juga berharga telah dia sakiti dia tak akan bisa tersenyum bahagia di depan orang itu.

Seungkwan menatap Seokmin yang terlihat frustrasi, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Seokmin.

Dan beberapa saat saling diam Seungkwan menegakkan badannya, dia sedari tadi duduk di seberang kasur Seokmin. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Seokmin.

"Jeonghan hyung pernah bilang kalau pelukan bisa membuat seseorang tenang, kuharap hyung jadi lebih tenang setelah ini." Kata Seungkwan.

Seokmin kaget tentu saja, ya memang dia sudah sering berpelukan, bukan hanya dengan Seungkwan dengan member lainpun pernah tapi entah kenapa pelukan itu terasa berbeda, rasanya sangat nyaman, menenangkan, dan membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang.

Seungkwan mengelus lembut kepala Seokmin, berniat menenangkan sang hyung yang terlihat sangat frustrasi dengan kejadian ini, dirinya pun pernah sekali kena marah sang hyung tertua karena sudah berkata hal yang memicu kejadian ini. Yah salahnya memang karena ikut campur dan malah membuat situasi semakin rumit, dia benar-benar tak tahu jika karena perkataannya hubungan mereka malah semakin rumit.

"Gomawo Seungkwan-ah." gumam Seokmin dalam pelukan Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Seokmin bergabung dengan member lain saat sarapan, semuanya bingung, tiba-tiba saja anak itu bergabung dengan wajah ceria seperti tak ada yang terjadi, semua masalah sudah selesai kemarin, sehari setelah dirinya tiba-tiba melamun dan mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari seungkwan dia mengajak Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan-jalan bersama, dia mengutarakan semua perasaannya, perasaan sayangnya pada Jihoon, tentu saja pada Soonyoung juga, dia benar-benar minta maaf pada Soonyoung karena selama ini dirinya menutup matanya tentang fakta Soonyoung yang sudah lama mencintai Jihoon, dia juga meminta maaf atas keegoisannya, dia berharap Soonyoung dan Jihoon akan selalu bersama.

" _Aku memaafkanmu Seokmin-ah, lagi pula itu semua sudah terjadi." Kata Soonyoung._

" _Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Seokmin-ah." Kata Jihoon penuh haru, iya dia terharu, tiba-tiba saja Seokmin mengatakan jika dia ingin Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersama, membingungkan tapi dia berterima kasih, karena faktanya dirinya dan Soonyoung tak akan berpisah dalam artian mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang juga tersenyum. "Tapi Seokmin-ah, kau yakin kau tak apa?" tanya Soonyoung._

" _Mungkin aku perlu waktu karena rasanya masih terasa sakit di sini, tapi tak masalah karena kupikir aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain sekarang." Kata Seokmin, membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon menatap kaget._

 _Dia, Seokmin, orang yang tak mau melepaskan Jihoon tiba-tiba berkata jatuh cinta pada orang lain tentu saja mengagetkan._

" _Secepat itu?" kata Soonyoung tak percaya dan mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan dan senyuman lebar dari Seokmin._

" _Siapa dia?" tanya Jihoon was-was._

" _Boo Seungkwan." Jawab Seokmin dengan senyumannya yang semakin lebar, dan benar saja Soonyoung dan Jihoon semakin kaget jika mereka lupa dimana mereka berada mungkin mereka sudah pingsan saat itu juga._

Seokmin terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, melihat kedua hyung tersayangnnya menampakkan wajah kaget adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya, dia tak pernah menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain secepat itu lagi pula kali ini dia akan bertarung sportif dengan Hansol. Dan tentang Chan, Chan kemarin juga menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia sudah memberi tahu Chan soal dia menyukai Seungkwan yang berakhir dengan mendapat sebuah pukulan dan tendangan dari namja manis itu, saat ini pun Chan masih sebal pada Seokmin, dia menatap sangar pada Seokmin, memaki namja itu dengan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan, yah bukan salahnya kan jatuh hati pada seseorang, itu hatinya yang mengingikannya.

Mari biarkan Seokmin mengejar Seungkwan, dan biarkan Seungkwan tetap berteriak kapanpun, dan Chan, semoga dia bersama Jisoo, yah meski semua tahu Jisoo masih menjadi orang ketiga dalam kisah cinta kedua orang tua sebong, dan untuk Soonyoung Jihoon, kuharap mereka tetap saling perhatian, dan selalu memberikan cinta pada SoonHoon Shipper di luar sana.

-REAL END-

Inchii17 :* - 17 Agustus 2016

Mind to Review?


End file.
